


le couple de harry (harry's mate); manada brac #1

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Bottom, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Brac Styles ha formado su propia manada, llamada "Manada Brac". Con catorce miembros bajo su mando, todos ellos tienen una cosa en común, su preferencia por los hombres.Louis Tomlinson está viviendo una vida que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo, está en una relación abusiva con su pareja de la que no puede salir.Alejándose de los problemas de la manada y de su migraña, Harry es indulgente con su único amor secreto el Té Chai . Mientras estaba en la cafetería tratando de olvidar que el mundo existe durante cinco minutos, Harry descubre lo que nunca se imaginó tener, a su pareja, a su muy humana pareja. Solo tendrá que rescatar a Louis de su abusivo novio y descubrir quién en su manada trata de tomar la vida de Louis, con esto Harry tiene su tarea muy clara, pero su mayor reto será lograr que Louis salga de su caparazón y vuelva a ser el hombre que una vez fue.





	le couple de harry (harry's mate); manada brac #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455432) by Lynn Hagen. 



> Primer libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.**  
**LA PAREJA DE HARRY.**

 **H** arry Brac Styles estaba sentado ante la mesa de la cocina viendo su botella de cerveza medio vacía. En días como este donde quería dejarlo todo, prefería alejarse. Sin importar que él fuera el Alfa y que tenía una manada que dependía de él. Algunos días odiaba esa dependencia. Tenía que pensar qué hacer acerca de la manada del Este. Suspiró fuerte, viendo la botella entre sus dedos.

—Hey, jefe. ¿Qué te sucede? —Kota, su beta, se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—El jodido Jackson de nuevo. El tipo debe desear morir. Nadie en su sano juicio entra en mi territorio, dejando el olor de su marca por todo el maldito lugar. —Harry se tomó el resto de su cerveza, dejando la botella en la mesa un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Sabes que lo hace solo para irritarte. Él no es tan estúpido para realmente entrar en la ciudad, ni siquiera en los alrededores. Nosotros lo atraparíamos. —La cosa loca era que Jackson era un tonto cobarde. Él provocaba a la manada Brac con tonterías, sin intención real de invadir su territorio. Eso era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Harry debería matarlo y terminar con eso.

—Ve a la ciudad. La cafetería es un buen lugar para relajarse. Levántate y no te preocupes. Me encargaré de las cosas mientras estés fuera —Kota ofreció.

Harry le dio una seria mirada. —Bien, tú puedes tratar con ese lío mientras voy y regreso. Llámame si tu cabeza explota. Aparte de eso déjame en paz. —Necesitaba un cambio. Tratar con las cosas diarias se había vuelto muy aburrido. La chispa se había ido y una vez que se iba ya nada se disfrutaba mucho.

Harry subió en su motocicleta pensando en lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida desde que decidió formar su propia manada. Su padre pensaba que Harry podría ser el Alfa y guiar a la manada una vez que él le dejara el liderazgo. Después de todo, Harry era el más grande lobo  _Timber_ _*_ , sobrepasando a su padre que solo media dos metros. En su forma de lobo no había quien rivalizara con él.

 _(*. El_ ** _lobo_** ** _timber_** _también conocido como_ ** _lobo gris_** _es uno de los más grandes, pesando de cincuenta a ochenta kilos y midiendo de metro a metro y medio de largo y de 60 a 80 cm. de altura solo superado por el Lobo de_ _Alaska_ )

Él sabía que eso no podría ser, la manada se puso furiosa cuando descubrieron que él era gay y gritaron sus opiniones de mente estrecha a su padre.

Su padre le había asegurado que la manada cambiaria de opinión. Harry dudaba eso. Así que dejó la manada con su mejor amigo, Kota. Lentamente, con los siglos, los guerreros  _Timber_  con la misma preferencia sexual se habían unido hasta que la manada Brac estuvo formada. Hizo a Kota su beta.

Cuando el guerrero, Hawk se les unió, Harry lo hizo el comandante sobre los otros lobos, llamados centinelas, guardianes de la pareja que Harry y los otros esperaban un día tener.

Habían pasado tres siglos desde que dejó la manada. Tres siglos y aún no tenía pareja.

Harry suspiró mientras subía a su motocicleta y la encendía, rezando con poder encontrar a quien el destino le tenía asignado pronto. Ellos vivían mil años y él ya no era un jovencito.

Ir hasta la ciudad no le llevó mucho tiempo. Su propiedad estaba en lo profundo del bosque, escondida del camino, pero la ciudad no estaba demasiado lejos. Al entrar al estacionamiento de la cafetería apagó el motor, Harry esperaba que el destino supiera lo que estaba haciendo porque él estaba realmente cansado de esperar.

Dando su orden, Harry se dirigió a un sofá de la esquina. Recargó la cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos disfrutando la paz. El latido en su cabeza pareció calmarse, la tensión disminuía. Tomó la taza llena de  _Té_ _Chai_. Era un aficionado  _de_ _closet_  al té. Solo Kota sabía su pequeño secreto. Él sonrió. Si los chicos lo supieran no lo dejarían en paz nunca. Saboreando el caliente brebaje, un aroma llegó a su nariz e inhaló profundamente. El aroma a canela y lluvia de verano lo inundó, el aromático olor regresaba sus sentidos a la vida. Harry abrió los ojos y revisó a los clientes, tratando de encontrar al propietario de ese fuerte olor a especias.

Ahí estaba. Un hombre viendo al mostrador de cristal de los pastelitos, moviéndose de un pie a otro con indecisión. Él tenía el olor que hacía hormiguear su piel. Harry bajó su té. Viéndolo. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Cabello corto color castaño que dejaba al descubierto su delicado cuello, delgada espalda cubierta con una camiseta roja. Jeans azules que se ajustaban en el firme culo y torneadas delgadas piernas. Si ese trasero era una tentación, Harry podía apostar que el frente era incluso mejor. Como si le leyera la mente, el chico se giró, viendo directamente a Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más. El hombre era impactante. Él tenía un desordenado corte de cabello al frente, con fleco sobre su frente que caía sobre su ojo derecho. Sus rasgos faciales eran perfectamente simétricos y tenía un cuello como de cisne, besable y chupable. El chico inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si se estudiaran. El chico con el celestial aroma masculino se giró atendiendo al cajero. Sabía que el chico sintió la atracción, esa era la única razón de que supiera que estaba siendo observado. Harry jaló su labio inferior, esperando a ver si el hombre buscaría un asiento o se iría. Su mirada seguía cada movimiento del chico —hombros levantados, la cintura girada, el trasero de lado.

Él lo quería.

 _Mío_.

🥀

Harry veía como la luz moría en el departamento. Él podía esperar otra media hora antes de ir por su pareja. La urgencia de reclamarlo en el café había sido fuerte. Lo apremiaba a tomar lo que era suyo. Lanzar a su pareja al suelo y joderlo frente a la selección de té, probablemente causaría que lo arrestaran.

Acecharlo era una ruta mucho mejor.

Su pareja era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto. Solo su fuerza de voluntad lo detuvo, quería reclamar a su pareja, no causarle un ataque cardíaco. Eso tenía que hacerse bien. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry dejó la seguridad de los bosques, usando la sombra de la noche como cubierta, y él se deslizó hacia la puerta trasera. Viendo alrededor deslizó la puerta de vidrio, el ruido apenas podía haberse percibido, incluso por Harry, debido a sus aumentados sentidos. Siguió el aroma que era fuerte en ese lugar hacia la recamara.

Acostado desnudo con las sabanas rodeando una de sus caderas y las piernas de su pareja. Harry se quedó de pie por un momento, absorbiendo la hermosa forma. La delgada espalda que en la cafetería estaba cubierta, estaba ahora expuesta para su aprecio. Su mirada bajó hacia la delgada cintura. El hombre era muy pequeño.¿Cuál sería el nombre de su pareja?¿Cuáles serían sus pasiones? Harry quería saber todo de él.

Finalmente bajó la mirada a esos dos suaves y redondos globos. Sus caninos dolían por morder, por raspar mientras la lengua lo calmara. Su pene comenzó a pulsar, queriendo enterrarse entre esos dos exquisitos montículos. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la figura dormida y la jaló suavemente. Las sabanas se deslizaron al suelo. Saliva llenaba su boca mientras Harry se inclinaba y besaba cada nalga. Su pareja gimió. Levantando las caderas.

No siendo capaz de resistirse más, Harry apartó las nalgas y lavó el centro estrellado. Él lo mordisqueó con la punta de sus colmillos y entonces chupó la marca. Las caderas de su pareja se levantaron más disfrutando la sensación en sus sueños.

La lengua de Harry se deslizó hacia el colgante saco, chupando una a la vez mientras sus dedos recorrían el pequeño premio rosado.

Pasó su lengua alrededor del agujero y agregó saliva a un segundo dedo. La punta de su lengua lavaba el perineo, amando el hecho de que su pareja estuviera depilado abajo.

—Más —él humano gimió.

Harry empujó un tercer dedo, estirándolo con sus dedos. Lo mordió juguetonamente mientras se ponía de pie y se desnudaba. La mesita de la noche tenía una botella de lubricante esperando a ser usado. Tomándolo, vertió una generosa cantidad entre sus dedos.

—Sobre tus rodillas —Harry suavemente ordenó con una hipnótica voz. Mientras no hubiera ruidos repentinos, su pareja seguiría en trance. Esta noche lo marcaría, dejándoles saber que el pequeño chico le pertenecía.

Su pareja se colocó en cuatro patas, separando sus rodillas, ofreciéndose. Harry pasó su dedo arriba y abajo de la grieta y alrededor del anillo de músculos, asegurando la menor cantidad de resistencia.

Cubrió desde la base a la punta de su pene con el frío lubricante. Colocando la palma entre los omoplatos del humano, tranquilizó a su pareja sometiéndola.

Harry llevó la punta de su pene hacia la apretada abertura y se empujó, deslizándose hasta la raíz. Su mentón tocaba su pecho, sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba adentro y afuera, previniendo una rápida liberación. Este era su pareja, no solo otro trasero que buscó para joder de forma anónima. Era su pareja. Cuidado especial tendría que darle solo a este hombre. Podría sacrificar su vida para mantenerlo seguro, para mantenerlo feliz. Su hombre estaba cerca de descubrir lo que implicaba acoplarse con un  _lobo_ _Timber_. Él no iba a querer nada más.

La sensación de la apretada y suave carne aferrándose alrededor de su pene era increíble. Harry vio hacia abajo para ver a su pene desaparecer una y otra vez. Su pareja levantaba el trasero cuando las bolas de Harry lo rosaban, el sonido de piel conectando con piel llenaba el cuarto. Líneas firmes, apretado culo y hermoso pene eran el epitome de lo que Harry pensaba que era el cielo.

Comenzó a empujar su pene más fuerte cuando su liberación estaba cerca, el trasero de su pareja se empujaba cada vez que lo hacia Harry. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante mientras sus colmillos se alargaban, sus ojos cambiaron mientras sus garras se extendían.

Harry enterró sus dientes en la suave y tierna carne. Sus labios crearon succión cuando él bebió como si fuera el más dulce de los vinos, tomando lo que para siempre sería una parte de él a partir de ahora.

Tomó las caderas de su pareja, empujándose con fuerza, mientras jalaba hacia atrás el dulce culo en su pene, castigando el agujerito rosado. Su pareja gritó fuerte mientras Harry levantaba la cabeza, sangre bajaba por sus colmillos. Sus caderas se empujaban rápido y duro, mientras su semilla bañaba el estrecho canal.

Harry se inclinó y selló la herida.

—Duerme —murmuró al oído de su pareja.

El hombre instantáneamente se empujó en su almohada, levantando una pierna se quedó dormido. Harry se vistió, viendo a su pareja dormir. Se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

En una voz apenas audible, le dijo: —Regresare por ti. —Salió por la puerta trasera hacia el interior de las sombras. Llegando hasta donde había dejado escondida su moto detrás de la maleza, balanceó una pierna y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, sacando su teléfono celular del interior de su chaqueta de piel.

—Hawk, necesito un centinela para una tarea de guardia.

Cerró el teléfono y lo guardó en su chaqueta.

Ahora su olor estaría permanentemente en su pareja, cualquier lobo que estuviera cerca detectaría que lo había reclamado. Una pareja de Alfa era una fundamental captura para sus enemigos. Su pareja necesitaba un guardia ahora.

Oyó al centinela aproximarse antes de que pudiera verlo a través de las sombras. Harry sabía a quién había enviado Hawk. A Cody. Él era el mejor rastreador de los doce guerreros.

Harry veía el departamento mientras hablaba. —Quiero que vigiles a ese hombre— puntualizó—, hasta que te diga lo contrario.

—Si, Alfa. —Cody contestó brevemente. Sin necesidad de preguntar, hasta donde le concernía al Centinela la orden había sido muy clara.

Harry encendió la motocicleta y salió al camino. Su pareja era simplemente hermosa. La necesidad de reclamarlo era fuerte pero él sabía que el hombre no estaba listo.

Harry dirigió la motocicleta hacia el camino de su casa. El mantendría a su pareja vigilada hasta que sintiera que su pareja estaba lista para ser reclamada. Necesitaba elaborar un plan. De algún modo necesitaba presentarse ante su pareja para que pudieran comenzar a ser amigos.

Llevando la motocicleta por el camino de grava, él sabía lo que el necesitaba hacer. Caden era el más joven de los Centinelas. Él podría enviarlo para que se hiciera amigo de su pareja y cuando los dos fueran amigos lo siguiente seria que el centinela lo invitara. Harry podría seguir a partir de ahí.

Aún no había iniciado el proceso de reclamación. Lo que habían tenido era solo alucinante sexo. Las palabras del antiguo ritual no fueron dichas, pero hasta que su pareja no estuviera lista, Harry no podía decirlas.

Quitándose el casco cuando llegó a su casa. Harry buscó al joven lobo. Encontró a Caden en el estudio junto a un par de guerreros.

—A mi oficina, Caden. —Harry metió los pulgares en sus bolsillos delanteros mientras se alejaba.

Entrando a su oficina, se quitó su chaqueta dejándola en el sofá de cuero. El guerrero entró detrás de él.

—Toma asiento, cachorro.

Caden se sentó viendo nervioso alrededor del cuarto. Harry sabía que él estaba siendo reservado. El cachorro era el más joven de ellos. Caden solo tenía noventa años. Tomaba sus deberes seriamente para un joven de su edad. Una vez que el guerrero estuviera totalmente maduro, sería un buen centinela. Los guerreros nacían no se hacían.

—Necesito que te conviertas en el amigo de alguien. —Harry subió su pie con bota al escritorio. Estudiaba a Caden mientras jalaba su labio inferior hacia abajo.

—¿Puedo preguntar de quién?

Harry se rió. —Sería muy difícil para ti empezar a ser amigo si no sabes de quién.

Limpiándose la garganta, Harry estiró sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. No quería revelar que había encontrado a su pareja. Aún no. Harry olvidó por un momento que no estaba solo e imágenes de su pareja llegaron a su mente. La suave y cremosa piel lo llamaba.

 _¿Cuál era el nombre de su pareja?_  Harry estaba muriendo por saberlo.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, tomárselo lentamente. Tres siglos eran demasiado tiempo de espera solo para precipitarse y enredar las cosas. Había algunas cosas que no estaban a su favor al tratar de reclamar a una pareja humana.

Una, él era un  _lobo_ _Timber_. ¿Qué humano podía aceptar eso?  Segundo, su estatura. Él media dos metros diez, era malditamente atemorizante para la gente pequeña. Y su pareja era pequeño. Quitando sus manos de detrás de su cabeza, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante. —Aún no estoy seguro de cuál sea su nombre.

Las cejas de Caden se elevaron, pero el cachorro no preguntó. Sabía que se oía loco pedirle esto al joven.

Harry sabía que él podría regresar a ese departamento incluso con Cody cuidando a su pareja. La atracción era una fuerza muy poderosa. Podía sentir el olor del humano incluso ahora. Había cosas que necesitaba cuidar antes de regresar a acechar al chico.

🥀

¿Por qué se dirigía a la casa de Jeremy? Su novio había llamado y le había pedido que fuera y él estúpidamente dijo que sí. Él siempre decía que sí. El plan era que Louis se dirigiera ahí inmediatamente después del trabajo, pero alguien había llamado para avisar que faltaría. Afortunado sería él, si Jeremy no soltaba su mierda sobre esto...  _Si, claro, la tomaría contra él como siempre lo hacía._

Tan pronto como atravesó la puerta de Jeremy, él fue empujado contra la pared. El puño de Jeremy golpeó la pared a centímetros de la cabeza de Louis. —¿Dónde diablos has estado?

Louis no podía creer que él estaba atravesando por esto. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho, y su boca se sentía como un seco hueso. Él estaba de pie como un cobarde, deseando que Jeremy pudiera calmarse.

—¡Contéstame de una jodida vez! —Saliva caía en la cara de Louis cuando Jeremy le gritaba. Él ya no quería seguir en esta relación. Pero no había salida. Jeremy le había prometido que ya no habría violencia. Incluso le había comprado a Louis una cadena de oro que estaba alrededor de su cuello como un collar, como si fuera propiedad de Jeremy. La cadena se sentía como si lo estrangulara. No quería rosas, ni cenas, ni siquiera regalos costosos. Louis solo quería dejarlo.

—Yo... yo tuve que trabajar tiempo extra. Unos de los chicos llamó a decir que no iría, y tuve que cubrirlo hasta que alguien más llegara. —Louis bajó la cabeza cuando el puño de Jeremy golpeó de nuevo la pared. Él podía oír el yeso resquebrajarse en su oído. ¡Joder! Él odiaba eso.

—Será mejor que lo vea en tu recibo de pago, o tu culo es mío. Ahora ve a vestirte iremos a  _Lucky_ ‟s. Necesito un maldito trago.—Jeremy empujó a Louis del hombro mientras se giraba por sus llaves. Louis se inclinó a tomar su chaqueta que se había caído al suelo cuando él fue empujado. —Usa esos ajustados jeans que me gustan tanto.

Louis mentalmente rodó los ojos. No solamente su novio era un verdadero imbécil, sino que insistía en que Louis se vistiera como él quería verlo, no como Louis se sintiera cómodo. Él hubiera preferido unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de botones. En lugar de eso, el imbécil lo hacía usar unos jeans que parecían pintados en su cuerpo y una camiseta de red. Siempre se sentía como una puta usando esa maldita ropa. Si fuera por él quemaría cada una de esa horrible ropa.

Desafortunadamente, la ropa que usaba era de Jeremy, cosas que Jeremy le había comprado. Le había dicho a Louis que se veía demasiado correcto y mojigato en la ropa que él elegía a su gusto.

Jeremy siguió a Louis al interior de la recamara y lo jaló del cuello. —¿De dónde infiernos vino esa mordida?

Louis levantó la mano y se frotó el cuello. No tenía idea de lo que hablaba Jeremy, pero esa respuesta no era lo suficientemente buena.

—Contéstame, Louis. —Jeremy lo empujó al suelo. —¿Cómo conseguiste esa marca en tu cuello?¿Es por eso que llegaste tarde? ¿Me estás engañando? —Louis trató de arrastrarse lejos, pero Jeremy lo jaló de los cabellos.

—¡No! Yo...yo no sé cómo llegó ahí. Debo haberme cortado en el trabajo. —Louis trató de liberar su cabeza, pero Jeremy lo jaló de nuevo. Esto era malo. Él no lo había visto tan enojado, nunca. Louis sabía que él tenía que irse o Jeremy lo mataría.

—Bájate los pantalones. Quiero ver si alguien más ha estado dentro de ti. —Jeremy lo soltó y comenzó a jalar los pantalones de Louis. Por puro instinto de supervivencia, Louis empujó a Jeremy y salió de la recamara, tropezó con la pared del pasillo pero siguió corriendo.

—Eres una perra. —Oyó el grito de Jeremy mientras llegaba a la puerta del frente. Si Jeremy lo atrapaba, Louis sufriría mucho. Él tomó la perilla y la giró, sintiendo que el pánico lo agarraba cuando la puerta no se abrió. _¡El seguro!_ Louis le quitó el seguro, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la calle.

Los ojos de Louis estaban tan grandes como platos cuando llegó a la banqueta. Un hombre del tamaño de un camión estaba en la acera. El camión pasó junto a él y entró en la casa. Oyó madera quebrarse y a Jeremy gritar. Vidrios se quebraron y entonces un extraño silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

Louis giró la cabeza cuando oyó una profunda voz masculina. Ese era el hombre de la cafetería. ¿Qué infiernos?

Louis asintió y el hombre salió de la casa. Louis no sabía qué pensar se giró a ver al camión con el cabello de muchos colores y al hombre de la cafetería que había arrinconado a Jeremy. El hombre que parecía un camión miró a Louis, le giñó un ojo y le sonrió, entonces se giró hacia Jeremy.

—Él ya no es tu novio. Te acercas de nuevo, y te desgarraré en tantos pedazos que identificarte será imposible. —Gruñó el hombre de la cafetería.

—Vete a la mierda —Jeremy gritó, pero Louis podía oír el temor en su voz. Conocía a Jeremy, todas sus bravuconadas eran con él y solo para él.

—Ni siquiera en un buen día. —El tipo camión se rió.

El hombre de la cafetería se alejó de Jeremy entonces miró a Louis.

 _Oh, hombre_. A él no le gustaba esa mirada. ¿Porque sentía que su vida estaba a punto de volverse de cabeza? El tipo caminó hacia él y lo agarró de la cintura.

_—Mío._

—Si, como tú digas. Solo, _uh_ _..._ sí. —Louis estaba perdido. Él miró por encima del ancho cuerpo la mirada de Jeremy que echaba dagas.

—Sígueme —El hombre de la cafetería le ordenó.

 _Qué infiernos_ , de cualquier modo él no iba a quedarse con Jeremy. El cuello de Louis pulsaba mientras caminaba detrás del extraño por el frente de la casa. Pasó su mano por el área, preguntándose qué era lo que su ex había visto y por qué su piel estaba marcada y ardía justo bajo la superficie.

—Necesitamos hablar. —El hombre de la cafetería se sentó en un lado de la motocicleta las piernas extendidas y los tobillos cruzados. Hombre, ¿por qué Louis tenía la urgencia de acurrucarse en su regazo y lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies? Su cuerpo vibraba de solo pensarlo. —Necesito que confíes en mí, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho dado que ni siquiera me conoces, pero puedo decirte que estarías más seguro conmigo que en cualquier otro lugar de la tierra.

Louis había sido atraído antes hacia ese falso confort, por Jeremy. Él no quería otro machote en su vida, pero de algún modo sabía que lo que el tipo decía era cierto. De algún modo podía sentirlo profundamente en sus huesos, se sentía atraído a él.

—¿Quién eres? —Louis inclinó la cabeza, fascinado por el aura de mando que parecía fluir del tipo. El hombre media al menos dos metros con cinco o con diez. Era el hombre más alto que Louis hubiera visto.

—Harry, y tú eres mi pareja. —El gigante miraba fijamente a Louis, con sus manos sobre su regazo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hombre, las cosas se volvían más y más bizarras. Louis vio alrededor para ver si su percepción de la realidad estaba distorsionada. Nada de lo que percibía parecía normal.

—Mi nombre es Louis. Uh, correcto. Ahora me dirás que eres un lobo o algo así. —Louis resopló. El tipo no se rió, ni siquiera insinuó una sonrisa.  _Imposible._

—Muy perceptivo.—Se rió.

—Mira, realmente te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con ese imbécil. —Louis lo señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro. —Pero necesito regresar a la tierra y tú necesitas regresar a cual sea el lugar del que te escapaste. —Su cabeza dolía y realmente no se sentía como para ser indulgente con tipos alucinados.

Louis cayó sobre su trasero cuando los verdes ojos del tipo cambiaron a carmesí y sus colmillos salieron de entre su boca. Él no estaba mintiendo. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debería correr? Espera un minuto, si Harry era un lobo, entonces correr sería inútil. Muy bien, él podría dejarse entrar en esta alucinación. Quizás podría tener algo de diversión con eso.

—Te llevaré a casa. —Harry se puso de pie, y Louis se puso de pie, aquí estaba la extraña sensación de nuevo, la necesidad de envolverse alrededor de ese gigante.

—Bien. —Lo que sea. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? Louis se frotó la frente con su mano. Quizás él tenía la palabra  _idiota_  escrita en la frente lo que hacía que los hombres dominantes se sintieran atraídos.

Él tomó el casco que le dio Harry, maldiciendo interiormente mientras se subía. Su estómago se hizo un nudo cuando Harry se dirigió directamente hacia su casa sin preguntar la dirección. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Le mostró a Harry su departamento, quitó del sofá la ropa que había lavado ayer. Él rápidamente empujó su ropa interior dentro de la canasta que estaba en el suelo y colocó encima el resto de la ropa.

—Puedes tomar asiento. —Louis ahora le señaló el sofá limpio. Después de todo el tipo lo había salvado. Al menos él podía ser hospitalario. Decidido a ver hasta donde lo llevaba la alucinación, Louis se sentó al lado de él.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio, Harry se acercó a Louis. Él vio fijamente los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry que brillaban como diamantes.

—¿Puedes enlazarte a mí? —tomó los labios de Louis en un lento y ardiente beso, masajeando sus caderas y tomando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La mirada de excitación de Harry estaba haciendo girar la cabeza de Louis en trescientos sesenta grados de hipercaliente dirección.

La sangre de Louis estaba en llamas solo por un beso. Envolviendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, se abrió. Louis jaló su largo cabello rizado queriendo más, necesitando estar más cerca subió una de sus piernas, acomodándose a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry. Sus manos recorrían el largo y sedoso cabello recorriéndolo entre sus dedos. Él sentía una extraña familiaridad con este tipo, como si hubiera estado con él antes. Confort y alegría lo inundaba.

Quebrando el beso, Harry apoyó su frente contra la de Louis. —¿Qué significa eso de enlazarme contigo? —Louis preguntó suavemente.

—Que estarás atado a mí. Para siempre. Esto es más fuerte y más profundo que el matrimonio entre humanos. Esto no puede romperse. Es mi responsabilidad que estés sano y feliz. No te preocuparás por nada —Harry contestó con una gruesa voz.

 _¿Dónde estaba el lado negativo de eso?_  Louis mentalmente se golpeó. Tenía que pensar racionalmente. Él ni siquiera conocía al tipo. El hombre podría ser peor que Jeremy. Y él no podría salirse de eso. Harry dijo que era para siempre. Pero de algún modo él lo sentía correcto. Él sentía algo diferente. Louis lo veía a los ojos y veía el hogar.

—Sí. Me enlazo contigo, Harry. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

Los caninos de Harry lentamente se extendieron. Louis estaba fascinado y asustado ante la vista. Algo en lo profundo de su interior hizo que inclinara la cabeza. Tomó en su puño el cabello de Harry cuando el hombre raspó su piel con los colmillos. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió ante el acto que casi hizo que Louis se corriera en sus pantalones.

Los suaves labios eran un contraste con el gran hombre. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás y él mordisqueó su cuello. Las manos de Louis se abrían y cerraban en el suave cabello mientras que las manos de Harry subían y bajaban por su espalda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? La guerra dentro de su cabeza hizo que se apartara ligeramente. Había dicho que se enlazaba con este hombre, pero la experiencia anterior con Jeremy golpeaba su cerebro lleno de lujuria. No debería hacer esto, Louis gimió, las células de su cerebro hicieron corto circuito cuando Harry palmeó su pene sobre la mezclilla.

El único pensamiento que registraba era que quería tener al hombre en su interior. Los botones de su camisa comenzaron a saltar mientras Louis se daba cuenta que estaban siendo retirados por Harry.

La urgencia de cubrir su expuesta piel hizo que cruzara sus brazos sobre su pecho. Comparado con Harry, él no estaba definido y tenía algunas cicatrices que le recordaban su vida con Jeremy. Se resistió a dejarlo, hasta que finalmente cedió y descruzó sus brazos.

—Eres hermoso.

Louis se sentía extraño sentado en el regazo de Harry medio desnudo cuando el hombre aún tenía puesta hasta su chaqueta, aunque el olor del cuero hiciera endurecer el pene de Louis. Él nunca pensó que le gustaría la imagen de chico malo que Harry tenía. La irradiaba por cada poro.

—Vamos.

Louis se aferró a Harry mientras el gigante se ponía de pie y lo llevaba a su recamara. No era difícil que el gigante supusiera cuál era su recamara. Solo había dos posibilidades.

Las manos de Louis estaban en un puño a los lados mientras Harry le bajaba los jeans y se los quitaba. Su mente le gritaba que se asegurara de que realmente lo quería antes de perpetrar eso. Louis se mordió el labio inferior, la lengua que se deslizaba por su cuerpo marcándolo hizo que se olvidara de todas las preguntas que saltaban en su cabeza.

Realmente quería creer que no todos los hombres eran abusivos y crueles. Ese hombre lavaba su cuerpo y estaba tratando de hacerlo olvidar. Levantando las manos sobre su cabeza, Louis comenzó a perderse, entregándose a las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

—Déjate ir —murmuraba en su piel.

Louis levantó las piernas cuando los dedos entraron en él. Se retorcía, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo cuando un suave grito salió de sus labios. Harry lo llevó a nuevas alturas cuando agregó otro dedo.

Cuando el gigante se apartó, Louis gimió. Su agujero pulsaba al recordar los dedos. Se oyó el ruido de ropa y vio a Harry quitarse toda su ropa mientras empujaba a Louis más arriba en la cama.

Manos recorrían los costados de Louis, su abdomen, y su pecho. Una capa de cabello rizado cayó sobre él cuando Harry se inclinó y besó cada uno de sus ojos y luego sus labios.

—Mío.

Todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue asentir. Su voz se fue, y su garganta estaba seca como un hueso. Tembló cuando el dedo de Harry recorría los lados de su cara como si estuviera hechizado. Louis se preguntaba si ese dios seguiría ahí con él en la fría luz de la mañana, si aún seguiría viéndolo con el deseo que ardía en sus ojos.

¿Podría esa flama fundirse en un parpadeo como había sucedido con Jeremy?¿Podría Harry también empezar a abusar de él cuando la novedad de explorarlo desapareciera? Haciendo a un lado los miedos que cargaba, Louis se concentró en las manos y la boca que le hacían el amor. Sabía que no podía vivir con miedos, pero cuando había sido golpeado, abofeteado y pateado durante dos años enteros, era difícil hacerlo a un lado y avanzar. Se sentía patético entregándose tan fácilmente ante el primer toque gentil que llegaba de esta manera.

Su mente regresó al presente cuando Harry deslizó sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Louis levantándolo. Los brazos de Louis cayeron a los lados de la cama cuando Harry chupó el pulsante rápido latido bajo su piel.

🥀

Harry acostó a Louis sobre las sábanas. El aroma de su pareja lo llevó a saborear cada centímetro de él. Él podía sentir un ligero temblor viniendo del cuerpo que tenía apresado en sus manos. La principal cosa que Harry quería hacer antes de tomar a Louis era lograr que se relajara, hacer que se sintiera seguro en sus brazos.

El miedo en los ojos de su pareja estaba destruyendo a Harry. Se inclinó y besó cada ojo antes de besar esos celestiales labios. La corona de su pene estaba escurriendo fuerte sobre el abdomen de Louis, pero él no tenía prisa. Incluso aunque sus planes de hacer primero que Caden se convirtiera en su amigo se había ido al infierno cuando Cody llamó para decirle sobre Jeremy, aún así él necesitaba ir lento.

Su enorme cuerpo podría aplastar el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. Retiró el cabello de los ojos de su pareja. Ternura lo inundó al pensar en la vida que su pareja había llevado.

Harry usó su lengua para abrir los labios de Louis y pasó la lengua por los dientes de su pareja. Su excitación era tan potente que sus garras amenazaban con salir. Si solo tuviera el poder para hacer que Louis olvidara el dolor que había vivido, pero eso no era algo que Harry pudiera hacer, sin embargo él podría ayudar a su pareja a recuperar su vida y ser el hombre que una vez fue.

Tomando el tubo de lubricante de la mesita de noche, Harry lubricó su pene. Sus manos temblaban mientras él se alineaba. La realidad de que finalmente reclamaría a su pareja lo golpeó. Se sentía de nuevo como un cachorro teniendo sexo por primera vez. Exhalando lentamente, se aproximó a la apretada estrella.

Harry se apoyaba en sus antebrazos, la piel estirada con tanta fuerza alrededor de su eje lo tenía a punto de la perdición. En ese momento, él sabía que no sería nada sin ese hombre. Solo la mitad de un alma.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis? —Tenía que enlazar su alma con la de él, no quería dejarlo nunca de nuevo.

—Si, Harry —la respuesta era como un gemido.

Harry se inclinó y hundió sus caninos dentro del hombro de su pareja, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras sentía los cordones de su fuerza vital desenredarse de sus separadas almas y realinearse juntas, enlazándolos. Sus corazones sincronizados.

Harry empujaba sus caderas mientras se empujaba en el cuello de su pareja, la sangre fluía por su lengua hacia su garganta. Se empujó más duro en la herida, sus ojos indómitos ante la esencia que entraba en él.

Harry levantó la cabeza y gritó su liberación, la sangre de su pareja fluía de sus caninos. Empujó con fuerza su pene dentro de su pareja, llevándolo a una tormenta orgásmica. El lazo estaba completo.

Bajando la cabeza, selló la herida, lamiendo la sangre que se había escapado hacia el hombro de su pareja. Sus caderas se movían lentamente, sensualmente. Jadeando por aire, sacudió la cabeza, cuando pequeños temblores recorrían hacia su ingle. Ambos gimieron cuando su pene se volvió flácido y se deslizó fuera.

Harry jaló a Louis hacia él, sobre su pecho, besándolo suavemente. —Ahora somos una pareja enlazada.

🥀

Louis saciado se acostó sobre el musculoso pecho. Su dulce príncipe lo había rescatado del dragón. Su mano recorría los duros músculos pectorales, asombrado de lo que eso lo excitaba. Aún estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que Harry lo afectaba. Los grandes y musculosos hombres, nunca le habían atraído.

Quizás temía el daño que ellos pudieran hacerle, pensó mientras pasaba su mano por las sólidas crestas del abdomen del hombre. Louis besó su pezón, su lengua lo lamía mientras el pezón se endurecía ante su juguetón asalto.

Louis se movió cuando Harry maldijo y se dirigió a un lado de la cama a contestar el teléfono.

—Harry. —El gigante contestó en lo que solo podría describirse como la más profunda y gruesa voz que hubiera oído. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Harry, no parecía lograr tocarlo lo suficiente. El gigante se inclinó hacia la caricia. Eso animó a Louis que exploró aún más.

—No puedo hacerlo ahora mismo. Tendrás que manejar eso, Hawk.

Louis se preguntaba quién sería Hawk mientras tomaba el largo cabello de Harry, llevándolo a su cara. Olía a menta. Se preguntó qué champú usaba Harry.

Cuando Harry terminó la llamada, Louis liberó el sedoso cabello rizado.

—Lo siento bebé. —Harry suspiró. —Pero nos tenemos que ir.

El pulso de Louis se aceleró con esa declaración. Esa no era una pregunta. Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Harry. Sus ojos recorrieron la recamara, sus pensamientos se aceleraron hacia la única posibilidad de lo que significaba lo que acaba de decir Harry.

Louis se apartó mientras Harry se sentaba y tomaba su ropa.

—No me voy a mudar contigo. —¿Eso era una gigante locura? Llevar a un extraño a casa para tener el mejor sexo era una cosa—un poco promiscuo, no lo negaba. Pero mudarse con un extraño. Infiernos no. Rodándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, Louis fue hacia su cómoda por unos boxers. No iba a discutir con un hombre loco estando desnudo.

El estómago de Louis se hizo nudo, ante las acciones de Harry que seguía vistiéndose. Estaba inclinado, su largo cabello caía libremente mientras el hombre veía a Louis como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Eso era todo. El hombre podría tratar de someter su voluntad, dominar a Louis y obligarlo a hacer lo que le dijera. Sus ojos veían a Harry con cautela mientras el hombre se enderezaba, aclaró su garganta mientras se estaba vistiendo. —Tengo enemigos que amarían más que nada tenerte. No estás seguro aquí.

 _¿Tenerme? ¿Cómo un secuestro?_  Louis se frotó las sienes, no seguiría realmente a nadie en eso. Su independencia estaba en peligro. De algún modo sabía que si seguía a Harry él nunca tendría la libertad que tenía ahora. 

Tomando valor que no sentía lo dijo. —No puedo. —Su corazón se aceleró salvajemente mientras continuaba. —No viviré dominado por alguien de nuevo.

🥀

Harry subió sus jeans mientras estudiaba a su pareja. Le molestaba el miedo que emanaba de la falsa bravata. Nunca en su vida había lastimado a un hombre débil, y su pareja no iba a ser el primero.

Poniéndose la camiseta, sacó el cabello del interior de la camiseta. Tenía que haber una forma de convencer al pequeño chico para que lo acompañara a su hogar. Ahora su hogar. Si ese lunático de Jackson supiera que Louis era su pareja, todo el infierno se desataría.

Harry suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que tenía tarea para rato con él.

—No voy a forzarte, bebé. La elección es tuya. Solo sé que he esperado tres siglos para encontrarte. Nunca podría hacer nada que te lastimara ahora que te he reclamado.

Luchó contra la sonrisa que amenazaba formarse en su cara cuando su pareja se quedó con la boca abierta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y brillaban.

—¿Tres siglos?¿En serio?

Harry se rió. —Soy viejo. —Poniéndose las botas, continúo. —Pero no tan viejo. —Harry le dio un guiño a su pareja, viendo el rubor que se formó en su hermosa carita.

—¿T-tu nunca me lastimarías?

Harry se puso serio y gruñó su respuesta. —Nunca. —Tomó una calmada respiración, no quería asustar a su ya asustada pareja. —Podría matar a quien crea que te amenace. Ese ignorante ex tuyo debería sentirse afortunado de seguir respirando.

—Estoy asustado —Louis admitió suavemente.

Harry cruzó el cuadro en dos pasos, jalando a su amante a la cama. Se sentó para disminuir su tamaño y que su pareja se sintiera más cómodo. —Lo sé. —Harry acunó su cara. —Debe ser aterrador confiar en alguien que no conoces después de lo que has pasado. Yo no te lastimaré. Te lo prometo.

Louis se puso de pie entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, la lucha interna se mostraba en su cara. Harry lo vio a los ojos, esperando ver la decisión que tomaba. No le tomó tanto.

—Está bien.

Harry exhaló aliviado. Si su pareja no hubiera aceptado, sería muy difícil atender a la manada desde ese pequeño departamento. Los catorce lobos y Harry estarían apretados.

—Puedo enviar a alguno de los guerreros aquí por tus efectos personales.

Louis se estremeció. —¿Cuántos son?

—Doce guerreros que son los centinelas que cuidaran de las parejas que reclamaremos. El lobo que se encarga de ellos, se llama Hawk y mi beta, Kota.

—¿Y qué rango tienes tú?

Harry temía eso. Después de lo que Louis había atravesado, eso no lo iba a tomar bien. —Soy el Alfa, los gobierno a todos. 

Jaló a su pareja a sus brazos mientras el pequeño hombre comenzó a girar la ropa interior en sus manos. —No te lastimaría, bebé. —Murmuró dentro de la concha de la oreja de su pareja. —Nunca.

Pequeños brazos lo rodearon sosteniendo la vida en eso.

—Te lo prometo. Nunca te lastimaran de nuevo. —Harry acarició la espalda de Louis, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza bajo su mentón.

🥀

—Les digo, chicos. Harry me dio un susto de muerte cuando entró a esa casa. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. El pequeño chico era el único a salvo ahí. No puedo creer que me dijera que lo cuidara y no mencionara que era su pareja predestinada. Un poco de información interna podría ser útil de muchas maneras. —Cody le dio un trago a su cerveza. Aún sentía que Harry iba a atravesar la puerta y desgarrarle la garganta por haber permitido que su pareja fuera atacada. Mierda, eso fue tan jodido.

Hawk tampoco estaba satisfecho. Cody pasó la mayor parte de la hora trasmitiéndole todo a su comandante.

—Desearía haberlo visto. Pobre Cody, casi logras que asesinen a la pareja del Alfa. Podías muy bien tomar tu estrella de latón, coger tu revolver de juguete y salir de la ciudad en tu estropeado caballo. —El centinela Remi dijo riéndose histéricamente, sujetándose de los costados.

_Mierda eso no era divertido._

—Déjalo, Remi. —Cody lanzó la botella vacía al bote de basura y destapó otra.

🥀

Louis podía dar un salto de fe y rezar porque Harry lo atrapara. Una vez que él estuvo vestido. Harry tomó su mano mientras salían del departamento, dejando su vieja vida en la recamara. Dándole una última mirada, Louis cerró la puerta.

Todo era aterrador.

Louis se sostuvo fuerte a Harry mientras dejaban la ciudad atrás, entrando al campo, alejándose de la única vida que había conocido desde que se mudó aquí. La motocicleta vibraba bajo él mientras Harry la manejaba con habilidad. El casco era un poco sofocante, pero Harry había insistido que lo usara. Louis giró la cabeza, apoyándola en la gran espalda mientras recorrían la carretera de un solo carril.

Harry entró en un camino de grava dirigiéndose a una enorme casa. Louis se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el tamaño de eso.

La motocicleta se detuvo al lado de una serie de camionetas. Todas se veían nuevas. Harry apagó el motor, bajó el soporte y se quitó el casco. Louis se quitó el suyo. De nuevo le llegó el aroma a menta del cabello de Harry.

—Usa mis hombros.

Louis lo hizo mientras se bajaba. Colocó el casco bajo el brazo mientras seguía a Harry a los escalones frente a la casa. El vestíbulo era enorme y había cuartos en todas direcciones. Él siguió detrás del gigante quien lo guió al interior de un estudio.

¡Santo dios! El cuarto estaba lleno de montañas de hombres. Louis se detuvo detrás de Harry, intimidado como el infierno. ¿Ser enorme era un prerrequisito para ser un guerrero? Si así era, esos tipos habían pasado con honores.

Harry tomó a Louis y lo jaló al frente y al centro. Louis tragó saliva, sintiendo que el sudor pulsaba por todos sus poros. Quizás esto había sido un gran error. Los hombres parecían como si comieran gatitos en el desayuno. Louis tragó saliva, rezando por no ser el siguiente gatito en el menú. Todos ellos lo veían con curiosidad. Su pequeña estatura probablemente les intrigaba, cuando la comparaban con la galaxia vertical en la que ellos vivían.

🥀

—Hey, jefe, ¿quién es el chico caliente? —Remi le preguntó a Harry.

—Él es mi pareja, Louis. Quiero que todo el mundo se presente y lo hagan sentir bienvenido a casa. —Harry colocó su mano en la baja espalda de Louis, dándole una pequeña cantidad de consuelo a su temblorosa pareja.

—Hey, Louis. Soy Remi. ¿Cómo estás? —Remi extendió su mano, dándole un guiño a su pareja. Harry le gruñó al centinela.

—Bien, encantado de conocerte —La voz de su pareja salió chillona. Harry jaló al pequeño hombre más cerca de él.

—Hey, Louis. Soy Cody. —Nos conocimos antes. Cody chocó los nudillos con Louis, vio a los ojos a Harry. —Lo siento, Alfa.

—No hay problema... por esta vez. —Harry le sonrió. No estaba enojado con Cody por no haberlo protegido de Jeremy, pero era divertido como el infierno verlo sudar. Había hecho todo lo que pudo, llamó a Harry cuando Louis entró en esa casa. ¿Cómo se suponía que un guerrero supiera que el ex de su pareja era un abusivo?

—Te recuerdo. Gracias por ayudarme —dijo Louis.

Harry lentamente se alejó, dándole a Louis espacio para que interactuara con el hombre que fue el responsable de mantenerlo a salvo. Su pareja tenía que sentirse cómodo con ellos porque ellos serían una presencia permanente en su vida.

—Cuando quieras, pequeño compañero. —Cody señaló con su botella al chico parado detrás de él. —El pelirrojo de allá es Jasper.

—Encantado de conocerte, Louis.

—Lo mismo digo.—Louis estrechó la mano de Jasper.

El resto de los tipos se presentaron. El Alfa sabía que le iba a llevar un tiempo recordar a cada uno. Como si le leyera la mente, Cody palmeó el hombro de Louis.

—No te preocupes si no puedes recordar el nombre de todos estos  _Neandertales_. Lo conseguirás con el tiempo. —Antes de irse, apretó el hombro de Louis. Harry veía todo, revisando el nivel de ansiedad de su pareja.

Ahora que ellos estaban enlazados él sería capaz de sentir lo que su pareja sentía cuando estaban cerca. Todo lo que Louis sentía eran nervios.

🥀

—¿Juegas billar? —Cody lo guió al bar, dándole a Louis una cerveza fría. —¿Tienes veintiuno, verdad? —El guerrero sostuvo la cerveza y esperó.

—Realmente no. Tengo veinte. Tomaré un refresco, si tienen uno. —Cody le dio una cerveza de raíz.

Agradeciendo a Cody por la bebida, se giró a ver el rededor.

Harryhabía desaparecido.—Nuncahe jugadoalbillar. —Maldición, ni siquiera conocía el sistema del juego. Eso iba a ser una tortura. ¿Quién que pudiera permitírselo no tenía uno en su casa?

—Entonces,¿qué haces para divertirte?

—Juego videojuegos. —Las mejillas de Louis se sonrojaron. Esperó a que los chicos se burlaran de él. La mayoría de los adultos lo hacían. Él amaba su trabajo, pero en ocasiones le avergonzaba admitir en donde trabajaba.

—Estoy pensando en comprarme uno. ¿Cuál me recomiendas? —Preguntó Cody.

Louis y Cody entablaron una conversación acerca de los diferentes sistemas y sus pros y contras. Hablaron acerca de los nuevos juegos y las mejores cualidades de cada uno. El tipo era más conocedor de lo que Louis había pensado. No podía creer que Cody solo iría a comprarse uno. Louis había estado ahorrando para comprarse uno para su casa.

—¿Entonces cuál sistema tienes en tu casa, Louis? —Cody parecía que le había leído los pensamientos. Louis pateó el suelo con la punta de su pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba avergonzado de decir que él no tenía dinero para comprar uno a pesar de trabajar en una tienda de videojuegos.

—Hey, no tienes que avergonzarte, está bien. Vamos al refrigerador. —Cody lo guió a la cocina mientras Louis buscaba a Harry. ¿A dónde infiernos se había ido?

—¿Me buscabas? —Largos brazos lo rodearon por atrás, circulando sus hombros, labios besaron su cuello. Louis sonrió, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Harry, disfrutando la sensación de tener a Harry rodeándolo.

Se sentía seguro envuelto por él. Louis sintió que su cara se ruborizaba cuando Harry le preguntó al oído.—¿Hambriento?

Louis asintió, demasiado avergonzado para hablar. Se giró en los brazos del lobo, no quería que Cody viera su erección presionando el frente de sus jeans. Dios, quería al lobo de nuevo. Louis inclinó la cabeza cuando los dedos de Harry bajo su mentón levantaron su cabeza para un beso.

—¿Debo dejarlos y regresar después? —Cody se reía mientras veía todo lo que había sacado para hacer sándwiches. El tipo con los ojos plateados entró a la cocina y tomó cosas para hacer su propio sándwich. Louis creyó que era el que se llamaba Remi.

—Hey, esto es para la pareja del Alfa. Él come primero. Deberías de saber eso, Remi. —Cody entrecerró los ojos palmeando la mano de Remi. Louis vio como Remi rápidamente daba un paso hacia atrás y veía nervioso a Harry.

Cody alejó la atención de Remi. —Está bien, pequeño amigo, ¿De qué lo quieres?

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —Louis se acercó a la mesa y tomó algunas cosas para hacer su sándwich. Atrapó la mirada que Cody le dio a Harry. —¿Hice algo mal? —Se detuvo ante la mesa con el cuchillo con mayonesa aún en su mano.

—No, bebé, prepara tu sándwich. Ven a mi oficina cuando termines. —Harry lo besó en los labios y se fue.

Una vez que ellos estaban solos, Louis se giró hacia Cody —Está bien. ¿Qué hice mal? —No era estúpido. Él sintió la vibra.

—Yo, uh...mierda. No le digas que yo te dije. El gran hombre ya está molesto conmigo. La pareja del Alfa siempre come primero y nunca se prepara su propia comida. —Cody se veía incómodo.

Louis no quería llegar a la casa de Harry y ser una molestia. ¿Cómo se supone que debería saberlo? —Lo siento, nadie me lo dijo. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber? —Louis dejó el cuchillo, jaló una silla y se sentó. Cody inmediatamente comenzó a preparar su comida. Louis no sabía si podría acostumbrarse a que le sirvieran de esa forma.

Cody explicaba mientras preparaba el sándwich. —Bueno, tú nunca irás a ningún lado sin escolta. Eso es sólo porque tenemos rivalidad con las manadas y ellos puedes secuestrarte, atrapar a la pareja de un Alfa se considera un trofeo. Guerras se han iniciado a causa de eso. La guerra se iniciaría a causa de eso. Creo que eso es lo único acerca de nosotros que no es anticuado. Al menos, eso espero. No te ofendas.

—Si, eres lindo, pero yo no rascaría tu espalda.—Remi se rió.

—Créeme, no me ofendes. No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a esto. Yo soy muy independiente. Incluso tengo un trabajo.

Cody y Remi se vieron y entonces Cody regresó a su tarea.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Aquí está tu sándwich. ¿Quieres algo de beber?¿Un refresco? —Cody se inclinó ante el refrigerador evitando la pregunta de Louis.

—Bien, le preguntaré a Harry. —Louis comió en silencio, tratando de absorber todo lo que le había sucedido. Hoy era uno de esos días para la historia. Ahora Cody le decía que había reglas acerca de estar emparejado. ¿Qué otras sorpresas descubriría?

—Está bien, Remi. Come.

Louis y Cody vieron mientras Remi tomaba las carnes frías. Hombre, podría comérselo. Remi se había preparado un sándwich demasiado alto. No había manera de que el hombre pudiera abrir la boca tanto. Vio fascinado como Remi se lo devoraba.

Supuso que el chico tenía la mandíbula desmontable. Cody limpió el lío y empezó a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a revisar las consolas de video juegos? —Cody preguntó mientras limpiaba la mesa y lanzaba la toalla al fregadero.

¿Cody lo decía en serio? Incluso aunque no fuera para él, a Louis le encantaría ayudarlo a comprar todo lo que se necesitara para hacer un  _"cuarto de juegos"._  —Déjame decirle a Harry que voy a salir. Yo te alcanzo. —Louis se dirigió al pasillo por el que había visto desaparecer a Harry. Trató de imaginar cuál puerta sería su oficina, encontró una recamara después de otra recamara.¿Cuántas recamaras tenía esa casa?

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Louis se giró para encontrarse con un alto y delgado hombre con las manos atrás de su espalda. Tenía ojos pequeños y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro. Él no parecía ajustar con el resto de los hombres de aquí. —Si, estoy buscando la oficina de Harry. —¿El tipo realmente hizo un gesto de desdén?

—¿Y tú eres?

Si, él no le agradaba. —Louis, la pareja de Harry. —Eso fue un gesto de desdén.

 _—_ _Hmm_. Este es el camino. —El hombre veía a Louis de arriba abajo con mirada de desaprobación. Louis apartó el cabello de sus ojos mientras seguía al tipo por el pasillo, prestando atención a la puerta en la que se detuvieron. Hizo una nota mental de su localización. De esa manera él no se perdería de nuevo.

El hombre vio sobre su hombro a Louis, levantando su nariz. ¿Por qué fue eso? Como sea, el tipo tocó a la puerta, esperando una respuesta, Harry gritó desde dentro que entraran.

🥀

—Hey, bebé.¿Terminaste de comer? _Harry abrió sus brazos mientras Louis se acercaba a él y lo sentó en su regazo. Sabía que Harry saborearía la mayonesa cuando lo besó. Algo de menta sería útil en este momento.

—¿Necesitas algo, Lonny? —Harry nunca apartó la vista de Louis mientras se dirigía a su asistente.

—Encontré a tu pareja vagabundeando. Pensé que podía traértelo.

—Gracias. Si eso es todo. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Harry tenía diabólicas ideas y no quería público.

—Si, Alfa.Lonny levantó la nariz y salió del cuarto.

—Cody quiere ir a comprar una consola de video juegos. Quería avisarte que lo acompañaré.—Harry acunó la cara de

Louis, y bebió de sus labios. Trazó con su lengua el labio inferior de Louis entonces profundizó un beso que hizo explotar su mente.

Harry siseó dentro de los suaves labios mientras sus manos trabajaban en los jeans. Inclinándose hacia atrás le dio a su pareja más espacio para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Harry bajó el cierre y liberó su pene, Louis lo llevó al interior de su boca. Harry acarició la mandíbula de Louis mientras él chupaba y lamía la corona, pasando su lengua a lo largo de la vena que se extendía sobre el eje.

Harry gimió, levantó las caderas y bajó sus jeans por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Separó las rodillas más, para dar espacio para el asalto de Louis. Acunó sus bolas mientras su pareja pasaba la lengua sobre la ranura en la cabeza de su pene, chupando el pre-semen que drenaba por un lado. —Eso es bebé. Chupa mi pene.

Louis abrió más la boca, llevando el eje a su garganta. Sintiendo náuseas lo apartó. Harry sabía que estaba bien dotado y que su pareja tendría problemas tomándolo todo.

—Toma solo lo que puedas, amor. —Harry quería llenar la boca de Louis con su semilla, vaciar sus bolas en su garganta. Él se empujó dentro y fuera con cortos movimientos. No quería que su pareja tuviera de nuevo náuseas.

Harry gimió mientras las mejillas de Louis se hundían, llevando el eje de Harry mas adentro, creando un fuerte vacío. Harry se estremeció cuando Louis suprimió el reflejo nauseoso y empujó la cabeza de su pene hasta que golpeó la parte de atrás de su garganta. Relajando los músculos, Louis lo tomó aún más profundo.

Harry tomó la cabeza de Louis, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras empujaba sus caderas. Louis lo tomó. Su pareja masajeó el pene de Harry con su lengua y sus labios se estiraron mientras movía la cabeza arriba y abajo. Harry estaba demasiado cerca por la manera en que su pareja lo chupaba.

Louis se apartó y chupó la cabeza de su pene, su lengua hacía magia circulando el nudo de nervios. Harry dejó que la mano de Louis tomara sus bolas rolándolas y apretándolas ligeramente. Louis jugó con su perineo, sus dedos se movían hacia adelante y atrás.

—Voy a... correrme. —Harry jadeó.

Louis redobló sus esfuerzos. Sintonizando el movimiento de su cabeza con los movimientos del pene de Harry en un rápido y frenético ritmo.

—Mierda, bebé. Voy a correrme. —Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de Louis mientras se corría en su garganta con chorros y chorros de caliente semilla. Su pareja luchaba por tragarse todo, pero una pequeña cantidad se escapó por su mentón.

Harry se salió de la boca de su pareja y lamió la semilla derramada. Le dio a Louis un apasionado beso, saboreándose en la boca de su pareja. Era intoxicante. Jaló a Louis en su regazo, su espalda hacia Harry y bajó los jeans de Louis y comenzó a masturbar a Louis, jugando con sus bolas. Él deseaba ver correrse a su pareja.

—Hazlo, bebé. Quiero verlo. —Harry vio a Louis tomar su pene y bombearlo mientras jalaba sus bolas. Maldición, eso es sexy Harry lamió sus dedos entonces llevó su mano hacia el culo de Louis y empujó su dedo en el apretado culo.

Louis se empujó hacia atrás, esparciendo su semilla en su mano y el escritorio, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras hacía los más sexy ruidos. Su pareja se movió unas cuantas veces más antes de colapsar, jadeando. Harry deslizó su dedo fuera del culo y circuló sus brazos alrededor de él y besó su cuello.

—Eres un hombre sexy. Veré que lo hagas cuando quieras. —Harry abrió un cajón y sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables, limpió a su pareja y limpió el escritorio antes de ayudar a Louis con sus pantalones. Harry lanzó los pañuelos al bote de basura jalándolo de nuevo. —Diviértete con Cody. —Él besó a su pareja una vez más antes de que Louis se pusiera de pie y le prometiera regresar pronto.

🥀

Lonny vio a la pareja del Alfa caminar por el pasillo y los celos lo desgarraron. Él era el único que había amado a Harry durante años. No ese humano del tamaño de una pinta*. Como se atrevía a venir a donde Lonny había establecido su hogar y tratar de llevarse todo lo que era de él. Tendría que esperar su momento para realizar los cambios necesarios.

_(*. Una pinta, medida inglesa 416 mililitros, casi como decir del tamaño de medio litro)_

🥀

Louis salió de la oficina, vio a alguien deslizarse por la esquina, fuera de su vista. Se quedó ahí un momento, esperando. Cuando nadie apareció, Louis caminó para buscar a Cody.

—Hey, Cody. ¿Estás listo?

Cody se puso de pie tomó sus llaves de un tazón de vidrio y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Toma tu abrigo, Louis. Está frío afuera.

—No tengo. No pensé en traerlo. —Louis se sentó en el sofá, suponiendo que no iría. Louis había olvidado su abrigo en la caja de las cosas de invierno en su casa. Cuando subió a la motocicleta de Harry tuvo frío y él no iba a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Vio alrededor del cuarto, tratando de decidir qué hacer. A él no le gustaba el billar ni las cartas. No quería ver la televisión, quizás podría buscar un libro para leer. Tenía que haber una biblioteca en algún lugar de esa gran casa.

—Espérame, hombre. Ahora regreso. —Cody se dirigió al pasillo. ¿Iría a decirle a Harry que Louis no tenía abrigo? Bueno, maldición,¿había algo que él pudiera hacer sin causar problemas?

Cody regresó al estudio. —Vamos, Louis. Hagamos rock n' roll.

Hombre, Cody tenía razón. Estaba frío afuera. La camioneta finalmente se calentó cuando empezó a funcionar el aire acondicionado.

—Tengo órdenes del gran hombre de comprarte un abrigo. Iremos al centro comercial. Espero que te gusten las compras.

Cody sonrió mientras movía sus cejas. Colocó un CD a todo volumen. Era de  _Godsmack_ _*_. Cody levantó su brazo al respaldo del asiento mientras recorrían la autopista. Louis estaba disfrutando la libertad de salir de la pequeña ciudad, incluso si era solo por algunas horas.

 _(*._ _Godmack_ _, banda de_ _Hard_ _Rock/_ _Heavy_ _metal formada en 1986 en_ _Boston_ _,_ _Massachusetts_ _._ )

Ellos llegaron al centro comercial en tiempo record, gracias a la patita de Cody. —No le digas a tu pareja que iba rápido contigo dentro de la camioneta. Me colgaría y me arrancaría la piel.

—Ni una palabra. Lo prometo. —Louis se rió mientras Cody se apresuraba a meterlo al centro comercial y salir del frío.

Estaba lleno. Claro, era sábado, era tiempo de compras en el centro comercial. El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes. Vio a un par de chicos Góticos dirigirse al área de comidas, piercing en la nariz y vistiendo totalmente de negro. A Louis le gustaba como los adolescentes se expresaban. Un chico caminaba con un corte de cabello a lo  _mohicano_  de color purpura. La libertad de ser quien se quisiera ser o incluso elegir cambiar, era en su opinión algo hermoso.

—Este es el camino, hombre. —Louis siguió a Cody a la tienda departamental. Ellos pasaron a una mujer tratando de ofrecerles el último molesto olor. Él odiaba los perfumes. Otra mujer los trató de jalar hacia la  _más suave loción que el dinero podía comprar._  No gracias. Llegaron a las escaleras subiendo dos escalones a la vez para llegar a la ropa de caballeros.

—Está bien, Louis. Vamos a conseguirte un abrigo. —Louis y Cody recorrieron todos los anaqueles, tratando de encontrar algo decente para el pequeño cuerpo de Louis. No tuvieron suerte en ese departamento.

—Uh, Louis, no estoy tratando de ser divertido ni nada parecido. Honestamente no lo hago. Pero quizás deberíamos de ir a buscar en el departamento de chicos. —Cody le dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Está bien. Solo no le digas a nadie dónde compramos mi abrigo. —Louis se rió.

—Lo prometo.

Cody revisó las perchas buscando la selección correcta. Sacó uno para que lo aprobara Louis.

—¡Spiderman! Besa mi culo, Cody.—Louis ladró riéndose.

—Mierda, vaya boquita. ¿Harry sabe que tienes una boca tan sucia? —Cody bromeó.

—Me importa una mierda lo que piense. ¿Vas a decirle?

Cody soltó una carcajada. Le lanzó un abrigo negro a Louis para que se lo probara.

—Este está bien. Ajusta malditamente bien.

—Será mejor que dejes de maldecir. Mi Alfa va a pensar que te estoy corrompiendo. No te ofendas, me gusta que mis bolas cuelguen entre mis piernas. —Cody se reía mientras guiaba a Louis a la línea para pagar. Bajaron un piso y se dirigieron al fondo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—El Alfa me dijo que también te comprara algo de ropa. Yo hago lo que él me dice. —Cody sacó camisetas y boxers de un estante y sostuvo un par sobre la cintura de Louis.

—Deja eso. Te ves como mi madre. —Louis palmeó su mano, una mujer del otro lado del estante se reía. Louis palmeó el brazo de Cody. —Ves lo que iniciaste. Puedo comprar mi propia ropa interior. —Tomó algunos de su talla y empujó a Cody para que se moviera.

Después Louis fue guiado hacia los jeans y camisas. —¿Dijo algunas cosas o una juerga de compras?

—Solo toma lo que necesites y deja de llorar como un bebé. Te llevaré al departamento de niños pequeños si no dejas de quejarte.

Louis entrecerró los ojos.—No te atreverías.

—Pruébame. —Cody de nuevo sostuvo la ropa para revisar el tamaño de Louis.

—Voy a empezar a llamarte mami si no dejas de hacer eso. —Louis iba a arrebatarle los jeans pero era demasiado lento para Cody quien los levantó fuera de su alcance.

—Adelante.—Cody se rio. —La gente te verá raro a ti no a mí.

Tomaron los jeans y camisas y se dirigieron a la línea para pagar. ¿Cuánto dinero tenia Harry? Ellos definitivamente estaban en una juerga de compras. No se sentía cómodo con Harry gastando todo ese dinero en él, y le dijo sus objeciones a Cody.

—Eres su pareja, tendrás lo que quieras. Acostúmbrate a eso. Créeme cuando te digo que se enojará si te rehúsas. Deja que comience a mimarte. —Cody tomó el brazo de Louis y lo guió a las escaleras. Cody ni siquiera lo dejó llevar las bolsas. Louis se estaba frustrando.

Ahora bien, esto era de lo que habían estado hablando. La tienda de video juegos. Louis podría perderse horas ahí. Ayudó a Cody a elegir una consola de X-box y todos los accesorios que un chico pudiera soñar. El lobo escogió al menos diez juegos. Louis se quedó con la boca abierta cuando compró todo. Debe ser lindo tener dinero para comprar así. Él no se sentía celoso... solo un poco deseoso.

Ellos entraron en una tienda de teléfonos celulares. Cody le dijo que escogiera un teléfono.

—Está bien, esto está fuera de la línea. No necesito un teléfono celular. Esto es demasiado. No, Cody. —Louis trató de alejarse, pero Cody lo evitó.

—Realmente puedo avergonzarte aquí. No me obligues a hacerlo, Louis. —Cody le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Louis se alejó.

—¡Pero bebé! No quería dormir con él, honestamente. Eso solo sucedió. ¡Regresa! Hablemos sobre eso. ¡Te amo! —Cody le gritó a Louis.

Louis estaba mortificado. Su cara se había vuelto de un profundo carmesí mientras miraba a la gente alrededor de ellos que se reía disimuladamente y otros fruncían el ceño. Las madres cubrían los oídos de sus pequeños hijos. La seguridad del centro comercial se aproximó a Louis.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí señor? —Un guardia de seguridad veía molesto a Louis. El otro le dio un guiño.

—No, no hay problema. —Louis contestó. Él iba a matar a Cody. Regresó con el sonriente lobo. Si él iba a arrancarle la piel.

—Bien, elige uno y lo pagaremos, quejumbroso. —Louis señaló un teléfono sin siquiera verlo. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus cejas fruncidas. ¡Que embarazoso era esto!

Una mujer le dio un guiño, se acercó y le dio su número de teléfono a Louis.

_Llámame, semental._

Louis la vio incrédulo ¿Las mujeres realmente se encendían con los hombres gay? Cody le arrebató el número de teléfono de la mano y lo tiró a la basura.

—Realmente estás tratando de que me maten hoy. —Le dio a Louis la bolsa con el teléfono celular y los accesorios.

—Hey, hombre-clave. Tú empezaste con todo ese tramposo exabrupto. ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer Harry si le digo acerca de eso, huh?

—¡No lo harás!

—Pruébame. —Louis se movió fuera del camino cuando Cody se abalanzó hacia él, riéndose mientras se alejaba. Chocó con alguien casi tumbándolo.

—Disculpe, lo siento.—Louis fue atrapado antes de que cayera.

—No hay problema, Louis.

Louis levantó la cabeza. Era Jeremy. ¿El tipo lo estaría siguiendo? Cody caminó hacia él y gruñó mientras Louis se colocaba detrás de Cody.

Si, él era un gallina. ¿Y qué? Demasiados recuerdos de sus abusos llegaron a Louis. Jeremy había puesto el temor de Dios en él y los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de dejar. Él sabía que Jeremy no podía tocarlo ahora, pero el miedo seguía ahí.

—Aléjate, pequeño niño. Deja al hombre en paz.—Cody bufó.

Jeremy lo vio y se alejó.

—¿Estás bien, Louis? —Cody caminó hacia la tienda de teléfonos y recuperó las bolsas que había dejado ahí.

Louis negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contestarle al lobo.

—Vamos, amigo. Tenemos todo por lo que vinimos. Déjame llevarte de regreso con tu pareja.

🥀

—¿Qué quieres decir con que es para mí? Suficiente es suficiente. No tomaré esto. —Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, arrugando la nariz al aire.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo tomarás?¿No te gusta eso? —Harry no podía entender por qué su pareja rechazaba su regalo. Sabía que Louis quería una consola de video juego pero que no podía pagarla. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan malditamente testarudo? Cody le había devuelto la tarjeta de crédito y todos los recibos. Sabía que su pareja había sido bien cuidado hoy.

Le había dicho a Cody que le comprara la consola y todos los accesorios con la excusa de que eran para el estudio. Él sabía que su pareja no elegiría lo que realmente quería si supiera que era para él. Louis iba a aceptarlo lo quisiera o no. Una pareja no rechaza los regalos, mucho menos de un Alfa, eso era inaudito.

—Harry, esto es demasiado. Gastaste demasiado en mí. Lo aprecio, de verdad lo hago. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Regrésalo.

Louis se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina. ¿Su pareja había perdido la cabeza?

—Louis,¡regresa aquí, ahora! —Harry ladró con su profunda voz de mando de Alfa.

Louis lentamente se detuvo frente a la puerta, con una expresión de miedo en su cara, sus manos enredándose juntas frente a él. Harry podía sentir el miedo saliendo en oleadas de él. También podía ver que temblaba. Así no era como esperaba que su pareja reaccionara cuando él le presentaba un regalo, pero estaba enojado. —Nunca me des la espalda cuando te esté hablando, ¿me has entendido? Tomarás lo que te ofrezco sin quejarte. No toleraré esa conducta de mi pareja.

—Si, señor. —La mirada de su pareja iba a todos lados. —¿Puedo irme ahora, señor?

Harry asintió viendo a su pareja salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta. Se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había mostrado a su pareja su habitación. La única excusa que podía darse es que las cosas de pareja eran nuevas para él. Harry estaba tratando.

Se sentía como un abusador, odiaba la manera en que había manejado esto. Louis era humano. Él no seguía los mismos lineamientos que los lobos. Louis no sabía que era una falta de respeto rechazar un regalo de su pareja y su Alfa. Harry tenía que mantener eso en mente cuando tratara con su pareja humana. Necesitaba explicarle las cosas a Louis. Calmadamente.

Harry se dirigió al vestíbulo, tratando de abrir la puerta de la recamara, pero estaba cerrada. Él tocó. Nunca había cerrado su puerta en su propia casa antes. Cuando no contestaron, él tocó de nuevo. Que se joda eso. Quebró la puerta y encontró la cama vacía y la cortina moviéndose.

Su pareja había huido.

Harry estaba hirviendo. ¿No le había dicho a Louis que ahora era el blanco número uno de sus rivales? El pequeño hombre no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que estaba. Maldición. Harry le llamaría la atención a los centinelas. Había seis de ellos en el estudio.

—Louis se ha perdido. Quiero que lo encuentren ¡ahora! —Los centinelas cambiaron a su forma de lobo. Harry salió de la casa. Louis estaría en problemas por esto. Pero primero, tenía que encontrarlo.

Harry no cambió. Rastrear a su pareja era más fácil en su forma de lobo, pero traer de regreso al humano descarriado sería un desafío sin un vehículo. Tomó el paquete de emergencia del armario del vestíbulo que contenía varios cambios de ropa. Los guerreros podrían necesitarla cuando volvieran a cambiar.

Lanzando el paquete a la caja de la camioneta, Harry siguió a los lobos. Ellos podrían rastrear a su pareja y entonces Harry palmearía su trasero.

El Alfa no podía permitirse preocuparse. Preocuparse evitaría que se enfocara y él necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. El peligro en el que su pareja se había puesto hacía que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos de la fuerza con la que sostenía el volante.

Si Jackson o alguien de su manada encontraban a Louis antes que Harry entonces se iniciaría una guerra. No una que quisiera iniciar.

🥀

Subió a la cama y se acurrucó en una bola dentro de una posición fetal, dejando que grandes lagrimas bajaran por su rostro. Harry era igual a Jeremy, no, era peor. Era tres veces más grande que su ex y diez veces más fuerte. Por primera vez Louis comenzó a lamentar su decisión.

Quería ir a casa. Era un hombre mantenido y no podía aceptar eso. Louis tenía que salir de ahí. No había manera en que se quedara en esa jaula de oro. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

Louis cerró la puerta de la recamara, asegurándola. Abrió la ventana y vio hacia abajo. Salió por la ventana cayendo en la tierra sobre sus pies. Vio alrededor para ver si lo habían visto, cruzó el patio y se dirigió al bosque.

Huyendo de la casa, Louis se dirigió hacia el único lugar en el que pudo pensar en ese momento.

Le tomó lo que le pareció horas llegar al único lugar que creyó seguro.

—Chad, soy Louis. Abre. —Hombre odiaba haberse dirigido a su gangoso compañero de trabajo. Pero ¿A dónde más podría ir? Su departamento sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían. Chad finalmente abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole entrar.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis?¿Finalmente decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia? —Louis giró los ojos. El tipo era una molestia.

—Hey, solo pensé que podía venir y aceptar tu ofrecimiento de jugar. —Louis pegó una falsa sonrisa en su cara. Eso realmente apestaba, se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie cuando necesitaba de un lugar a donde huir. Solo podía soportar esto y actuar con esos chicos como si fueran amigos.

—Seguro, entra y juguemos. Sasha acaba de terminar la última versión. Es un asesino. —Chad se rió de su propia broma. Quizás se había precipitado al salir de su prisión. Quizás tratar con las dominantes maneras de Harry no era tan malo comparado con las malas bromas de Chad y su nasal voz. Suspiró. Demasiado tarde ahora. Para ser honesto, temía enfrentar a Harry. Había ido demasiado lejos.

Louis se sentó aburrido no podía sacar de su mente a su por siempre importante amante. Jugó el juego con un falso entusiasmo, declinó el ofrecimiento de alcohol comprado ilegalmente y empezó a extrañar horriblemente a Harry. Quería regresar.

Louis sabía que huir era una manera infantil de tratar con los problemas. Él había entrado en pánico al recordar las acciones de Jeremy y sintió la urgencia de huir. Ahora él estaba en un tipo diferente de infierno. En el séptimo circulo, para ser exacto, con Chad y el video juego.

Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó aullidos. ¿Lo habrían encontrado? Había estado fuera por horas. Louis estaba cansado y hambriento. Chetos y refresco no contaban.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta del frente. Louis saltó. Sentía la urgencia de esconderse en el armario. En lugar de eso, vio como Chad se asomaba a ver por la mirilla de la puerta y se ponía pálido. Si, su pareja estaba aquí. Tiempo de regresar a la granja feliz.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y un audible gruñido lo acompañó. Chad corrió a la recamara y cerró la puerta. Louis giró los ojos y se preparó para el abuso. Abrió la puerta y vio la molesta expresión de su pareja.

Harry tomó a Louis y lo jaló a sus brazos. Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero podía aceptarlo.

Había apostado que abría golpes alrededor.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Harry en un serio tono de voz.

🥀

Cody levantó la vista para ver la magnificencia que la madre naturaleza ofrecía. Relámpagos cruzaban el cielo, iluminando la noche. La tormenta se aproximaba. Quizás podría ir a casa esta noche. Si Harry iba a castigar a Louis él no quería estar presente. Cody había empezado a encariñarse con el hombre en este corto tiempo. No sería capaz de escucharlo gritar o llorar. Su consciencia no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Crees que va a lastimar al pequeño chico? —Remi preguntó solemnemente.

—No sé. Me dirijo a mi casa. Nos vemos mañana. —Cambió a su forma de lobo y cruzó el campo.

🥀

Se dirigieron a la casa en silencio. Tan urgentemente como Harry había querido encontrar a su pareja, estaba demasiado enojado ahora mismo. En su lugar miró hacia la noche, apreciando la belleza de la tormenta que se dirigía hacia ellos, eso solo añadía misterio a la oscuridad. Vio los relámpagos de la tormenta hasta que llegaron al camino de grava.

Llevó a su pareja al interior, el comandante Hawk estaba en el estudio, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir gris oscuro.

—Me alegra que lo encontraras, Harry. ¿Él está bien?

—Sí. Él está bien, Hawk. —Harry miró a Louis, sintiendo su decepción. —Jasper, lleva a mi pareja a mi habitación.

Harry levantó una mano para silenciar a Hawk. No, Hawk. —He tenido un infierno de noche. —Dejó salir una respiración, pasó sus manos a través de su largo cabello. No tenía ni idea de cómo manejar esto.

—Sabes, algunas personas dejan su orgullo a un lado por quienes aman. Piensa en eso, Recuerda que él es un humano. Con unas reglas totalmente diferentes. —Hawk se dirigió a la puerta con su chaqueta en su mano.

Harry vio al techo. No quería comenzar su vida con Louis haciendo que le temiera. Quizás Hawk tenía razón. Quizás él tenía que manejarse diferente con su pareja. Quería a Louis feliz. Jeremy lo había hecho pasar por mucho.

—Señor, si puedo agregar algunas palabras al consejo. Debe resolver este problema de raíz. Tú pareja debe reconocer tú posición y la responsabilidad del liderazgo. Él debe aprender a mantener su lugar, en silencio a tú lado como la pareja del Alfa.

Harry se giró para ver a Lonny de pie en el vestíbulo. Reflexionó sobre el consejo durante un momento. El hombre tenía un punto. No podía tener a su pareja huyendo de él y de los centinelas que lo vigilaban. El respeto debía de mantenerse.

—Gracias, Lonny.

—Solo trato de mantener la casa en paz. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarte? —Harry notó que la mirada de Lonny bajó a su entrepierna. No...estaba imaginando cosas. Lonny nunca había hecho eso con él. Harry necesitaba dormir.

—Nada más, gracias.

🥀

Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama con una mano en su regazo, comiéndose las uñas de la otra. Deseaba que Harry terminara con su castigo. La espera lo estaba matando. Se preguntaba qué tan malo podría ser. Recordaba el abuso sufrido con Jeremy. Los viajes al hospital, las excusas dadas a sus compañeros de trabajo por los hematomas. Había vivido un infierno durante dos años, finalmente escapó solo para correr directo a otro macho dominante. Ese ciclo tenía que romperse.

Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió. Harry tranquilamente tomó asiento en una suave silla en la esquina del cuarto.

Los músculos de Louis se movían por la tensión. Su pareja solo se quedó sentado en la silla de la esquina, sin decir una palabra solo viéndolo. El enorme Harry estaba en silencio, Louis sudaba, su corazón se aceleró y su valor se deterioraba. El tratamiento del silencio siempre quebraba a Louis. Su madre lo usaba a menudo cuando Louis se portaba mal saliéndose de la línea. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Harry finalmente le señaló con un dedo que se acercara. Louis se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él, bajando la cabeza y colocando sus manos juntas frente a él. De pie junto al gigante su cuerpo tembló por los nervios.¿Podría lastimarlo?

Harry extendió sus brazos, Louis subió a su regazo, aún nervioso, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Harry colocó sus nudillos en la mandíbula de Louis. —Nunca vuelvas a huir de mí, cachorro. Si tenemos problemas, los trabajamos y los resolvemos. Soy de la vieja escuela. Dame tiempo.

Louis jugó con el cabello de Harry que caía sobre su hombro, girándolo alrededor de sus dedos. —Lo siento. No quería que tus hombres tuvieran que buscarme. Estaba asustado, eso es todo.

—No importa cuán enojado esté contigo. Nunca pondría una mano sobre ti con ira. ¿Entiendes? —Harry tranquilamente le aseguró a Louis.

Louis asintió mientras Harry retiraba el cabello de los ojos de Louis y le besaba la frente.

🥀

Harry despertó por un fuerte estruendo. Las ventanas de la recamara vibraban. Quitando las sabanas, salió de la cama y se puso unos jeans dejando el botón sin abrochar. Cuando abrió la puerta de la recamara, el ruido parecía taladrar sus oídos. Curioso Harry siguió la música hacia el estudio. La vista ante él lo confundió momentáneamente.

Entonces una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry. Louis saltaba de arriba a abajo con la música mientras él movía algo en sus manos, jugaba con el video juego. Todo el cuerpo de Cody se movía con sus manos, tenía el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Jasper gritaba para que Louis le pateara el culo a Cody.

La estruendosa música de rock alrededor parecía realmente ser parte de la experiencia del juego. Hawk y Kota estaban jugando billar y parecían también estar disfrutándolo, ladrándole al otro acerca de en qué buchaca caería la bola.

Su estudio había cobrado vida. La casa se había animado con el latido del corazón de su pareja. Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyándose en el arco de la entrada, feliz de ver a su pareja salir de su concha. Veía a Louis sacudirse hacia adelante con la pequeña y rosada punta de la lengua por fuera en el lado derecho de su boca, profundamente concentrado. Sus caderas se movían de lado a lado. Harry vio ese apretado y gran culo y su pene se endureció.

—¡Comete mi polvo, hijo de puta! —Louis gritó fuerte por la emoción. Harry estaba impactado al oírlo maldecir. Se limpió la garganta.

El juego fue colocado en pausa y Jasper le bajó el sonido al estéreo.

Cody levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo. —El pequeño chico ya tenía la boca sucia. No es mi culpa. —Se defendió ante Harry.

—Soplón. —Louis le dijo a Cody de manera juguetona.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Cody le lanzó el control a Harry, yéndose al bar por una cerveza. Harry inclinó la cabeza cuando Louis levantó una botella oscura, dándole un largo trago. Vio la etiqueta y sonrió al identificar que era una cerveza de raíz. Louis estaba tratando de ajustarse.

El juego se reinició y Harry luchaba por descubrir qué hacer. Su hombre solo corría en círculos, sus armas disparaban contra la pared de concreto y el suelo. Incluso disparó al techo.

Esa mierda era más difícil de lo que parecía. La música se oyó en el cuarto de nuevo, dando ambiente. Harry gruñó cuando su hombre fue derribado, sangre llenaba la pantalla. Cody saltó en el aire y atrapó el control cuando Harry lo lanzó hacia el televisor.

—Lo lograrás. Necesitas práctica. —Louis jaló la camisa de Harry quería un beso. Harry se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso.

🥀

Lonny presionó la cabeza contra la almohada. La música le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Nunca había oído esa mierda antes. Apretó la almohada contra sus sienes. La ira hacía que se le movieran las alas de su nariz mientras pensaba qué hacer con la pequeña amenaza.

🥀

Louis y Harry jugaban de nuevo. Él no iba a renunciar. Esa era una de las cosas que él podía ofrecerle a su pareja—la oportunidad de compartir un interés común. Harry jugaba contra Jasper, hablando más sucio de lo que Louis lo había hecho. Había amenazado con patear a Jasper, desmembrarlo, enlazarlo y patear su culo. Esto era hilarante.

—Genial. Gracias por castrarme, pareja.

—Gracias. No lo había visto tan relajado en un siglo. —Hawk estaba de pie detrás de él con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Le dio un guiño a Louis.

Louis no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el feroz guerrero. Eso le vino a la mente a Louis cuando vio al escultural hombre. Sus hombros eran tan anchos como largas las piernas de Louis. No era voluminoso pero estaba cincelado. Emanaba poder y autoridad.

—Me gusta verlo así. —Louis realmente no pensó en la respuesta. Se sentía intimidado. Quería alejarse pero no quería que el tipo supiera que le temía _. Nunca dejes que vean tu miedo_. ¿De qué comercial era eso?

Louis gritó cuando fue levantado en el aire, agitando sus brazos. ¿Qué infiernos?

—Ven aquí, bebé. —Harry colocó sus brazos bajo el trasero de Louis llevándolo con él por el estudio _. Qué embarazoso_. Todos los hombres estaban ahí.

Golpeó el hombro de Harry y le murmuró al oído. —Bájame. Ellos van a creer que soy un gran bebé. Louis vio alrededor para ver todos los rostros sonrientes.

—No le temas a nadie aquí. —Harry mordisqueó su oreja mientras hablaba suavemente. —Estas más seguro aquí que en cualquier lugar de la tierra. Todos estos chicos —Señaló a todos los hombres alrededor. —Darían la vida por ti —Harry dijo lo último en voz alta y autoritaria, como si lo decretara.

—¿Me temes, Louis? —Hawk estaba al lado de él con su mirada intrigada.

—No —Louis respondió defensivamente. No quería darle al gigante la ventaja.

—Bien. Juguemos. —Hawk tomó el control de Jasper antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Hey, ¡Estoy jugando! Solo porque eres mi comandante no significa... como sea.

Hawk se reía mientras Jasper se dejaba caer en el sofá haciendo pucheros.

—Ven aquí, bebé. Tienes que aprender a compartir tus juguetes. De cualquier manera es tiempo de patrullar. —Cody besó los labios con el puchero, bromeando con Jasper.

—¿También son pareja? —Ellos parecían ajustarse naturalmente, Louis quería una relación juguetona con Harry. Su pareja parecía tan tenso.  _Reglas, reglas, reglas,_  asqueroso.

—Asombrosamente, no.

Ver a esos dos hombres puso a Louis tan caliente como el infierno. Aún en los brazos de Harry jaló el cuello de Harry.

—Te quiero. —Louis se rió cuando Harry se giró y se apresuró hacia la recamara.

🥀

Louis se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry, bajando hasta sus pies. Cuando Harry comenzó a desnudarse, Louis sostuvo sus manos. —No te muevas. —Harry curioso asintió.

Su pareja se levantó la camiseta y expuso uno de sus pezones, lamió su dedo y circuló el duro botón. Giró las caderas mientras bajaba la camiseta y cubría el disco café, entonces levantó el otro lado, repitiendo la acción. Esta vez se quitó la camiseta la movió como las aspas de un helicóptero en vuelo y se la lanzó a Harry, golpeándole la cara. Harry estaba con la boca abierta que ni siquiera notó el suave objeto que lo golpeó.

Louis movía sus muñecas desabrochándose el botón de los jeans. Se giró y movió sus globos gemelos en rápidos movimientos. Sus manos lentamente bajaron por sus piernas, permitiendo que su trasero se asomara mientras se inclinaba pasando sus manos hasta sus tobillos y movió las caderas de nuevo.

Harry estaba lleno de lujuria. Su pareja realmente estaba actuando para él. Abrió sus jeans y liberó su pene, tomando el duro eje comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lo veía fascinado.

Louis movía sus caderas lentamente, dándole una traviesa sonrisa sobre su hombro. Harry le dio una gran y tonta sonrisa. Veía las manos de Louis trabajar al frente pero era incapaz de ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, Harry quería ver, le rogaba con sus ojos a su pareja que le mostrara.

Louis metió el pulgar en la pretina y lo deslizo a la derecha. Lentamente con dulzura, reveló uno de los gloriosos globos y entonces subió la tela.

Harry gimió.

Louis repitió el mismo movimiento a la izquierda de la pretina. Esta vez masajeó la expuesta carne. Harry estaba derramando pre-semen sobre la alfombra, la bulbosa cabeza de su pene se alargaba y pulsaba.

Louis bajó sus jeans hasta las rodillas se inclinó y separó sus nalgas. Harry dio un paso, pero Louis subió los jeans a su lugar, moviendo su dedo en reprimenda por el movimiento de Harry.

Harry dio un paso atrás.

Louis bajó la mezclilla de nuevo. Ensalivó un dedo y comenzó a estirarse justo ahí en la mitad del cuarto.

Harry se lamió los labios y gimió fuerte.

Louis caminó a la orilla de la cama, balanceándose mientras se jodía con sus dedos. El pene de Harry pulsaba en su mano mientras Louis se quitaba los jeans y el resto de su ropa, movía sus caderas y tomó su pene aún empalado en sus dedos.

Harry no podía aguantar más, cruzó el cuarto y apartó las manos de Louis de su erótico juego, empujando al pequeño hombre arriba de la cama, separando sus rodillas, pero Louis se rodó y le dijo: —Quiero montarte.

El pene de Harry escurría más pre-semen, se acostó en la cama y separó piernas y brazos para la aventura de su pareja.

Louis se lamió los labios y se arrastró lentamente arriba de las piernas de Harry. La lengua de Louis recorría la cara interna del muslo de Harry en su viaje. La punta llegó a las bolas de Harry entonces trazó un camino, circulando abajo y alrededor, chupó una de las bolas a la vez. Su camino siguió a la base del pene de Harry, deslizándose como si su lengua fuera una víbora. Louis separó los muslos de Harry, lamiendo la base de su pene con poderosa succión, recorriendo la piel hacia arriba. Harry gruñó alto y tomó la cabeza de su pareja. No había visto a Louis de esa forma antes, y amaba eso.

Louis pasó su lengua a lo largo de la vena y descendió a la base. Sus manos seguían en la cara interna de los muslos de Harry, manteniéndolos aparte. La lengua de Louis recorrió el eje unas cuantas veces más antes de atacar la cabeza del pene, recorriendo la ranura y el perímetro alrededor de la corona. Louis consumió el pene de Harry antes de liberarlo y subir hacia el ombligo de Harry. Su pareja lamió alrededor de su ombligo y sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron por los costados de Harry, moviéndolas hacia arriba.

Harry pensó que perdería la cabeza. Louis estaba torturándolo lentamente. La urgencia de girar a Louis y entrar en él era fuerte, pero este momento era de su pareja, era su show.

Su pareja chupó sus pezones haciendo que se endurecieran. Louis mordisqueó ligeramente cada uno antes de chuparlos, su lengua recorría las duras puntas. Su pareja besó la parte media del pecho de Harry y subió al cuello, lamiendo el hueco en el centro de su cuello. Su pene se presionaba contra el abdomen de Harry, dejando un suave rastro de pre-semen. Su pareja acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry mientras se presionaba contra el abdomen de Harry, mordiendo su cuello.

Harry alcanzó el cajón por un lado y tomó la botella de lubricante, esparciendo algo sobre su pene. Dejó la botella y tomó la cintura de Louis, suavemente empujó la punta de su pene hacia el arrugado agujero.

—Bebé, por favor. Estoy demasiado cerca.

Harry tomó su pene, sosteniéndolo, para que su pareja se empalara. Harry levantó las manos y Louis apoyó sus manos en ellas, usándolo como palanca mientras se rodaba. Los pies de Louis plantados firmemente en la cama a los lados de las caderas de Harry, su pareja se empaló totalmente, su pene escurría libremente pre semen sobre el abdomen de Harry. Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos giraron. Harry estaba consciente de las acciones de su pareja y veía a su bebé disfrutar de su pene.

Harry estaba en un distante plano de otro reino, un reino de dicha sexual. Su pareja aumentó el ritmo golpeando su trasero duro contra la pelvis de Harry. El sonido de piel contra piel rivalizaba con el de la tormenta en el exterior.

Harry soltó las manos de Louis y las llevó a las caderas mientras se empujaba dentro de esa dulce y apretada vaina. Louis se apoyó en los antebrazos de Harry, haciendo esos dulces sonidos y gruñidos, en esta ocasión fuertes.  _Oh, joder_  nada se sentía mejor que esto. Una violenta tormenta desgarraba el interior de Harry, sensaciones y sentimientos recorrían todo su cuerpo. La abrumadora urgencia hacía que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, y sus caninos bajaran con las poderosas y contenidas emociones.

Louis se inclinó hacia el pecho de Harry, exponiendo su cuello hacia la boca de Harry. Harry detuvo las caderas de Louis en su lugar y gruñendo se empujó duro hacia su cuello. Louis gritó, disparando sus fluidos hacia el pecho de Harry. Su pareja era gloriosa.

El orgasmo de Harry fue algo más allá de este mundo, y sus bolas dolían con la dura fuerza de cada erupción. Soltó un poderoso grito junto a un gemido de placer carnal. La semilla de Harry explotaba dentro de la vaina interna de su pareja. Harry lamio el cuello de Louis, cerrando la herida. Envolvió a Louis en sus brazos, apretándolo en un gran abrazo.

—Santa. Mierda. —Harry jadeó.

Louis se acostó sobre el pecho de Harry y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

🥀

Había pasado un mes desde que Louis se había emparejado a Harry. Había logrado conocer a todo el grupo de Centinelas muy bien. Cody y Jasper seguían siendo sus favoritos. La casa de Harry se había convertido en un lugar para jugar al billar, lanzar dardos, jugar cartas, ver los deportes en la televisión del estudio, mover sus caderas con el rock n' roll y jugar video juegos. Los guerreros olvidaron que tenían sus propias casas. Algunos hacían los patrullajes y llegaban directo a uno de los dos sofás del salón.

Louis había finalmente ganado la guerra acerca de preparar su propia comida. Aún no le gustaba que Harry lo mimara con regalos, pero era una lucha que no quería repetir.

Nunca.

Él solo le pedía a Harry que no exagerara, creía que su pareja no lo escuchaba. Aún seguía luchando por mantener su independencia. Era difícil cuando era escoltado por uno de los Centinelas a donde quiera que fuera.

Él iba a salir con Tank hoy. El guerrero le hacía honor a su nombre. Era del tamaño de un  _tanque_ _Sherman_ _._  Tank tenía el cabello castaño con corte militar. Sus ojos eran de un café tan profundo que parecían negros. Louis le había preguntado cuánto medía. Tank medía dos metros, casi tan alto como Harry. El enorme hombre pesaba ciento cuarenta y cinco kilos sin un gramo de grasa.

Ellos fueron al centro recreativo en donde Louis se había ofrecido como voluntario durante cinco horas cada viernes. Pensaba que Harry iba a discutir sobre eso. Sorpresivamente él pensó que era una gran idea. Tank ayudaba a los pequeños niños levantándolos para que lanzaran la pelota a la canasta o todos ellos trataban de subirse a sus piernas. Louis había solicitado específicamente a Tank en esas ocasiones sabiendo que la montaña de hombre tenía un suave corazón para ayudar a los jóvenes necesitados.

Había un adulto que le llegó al corazón a Louis.

Johnny.

Uno de los consejeros le había confiado que el joven hombre era ligeramente retrasado y que siempre se mantenía en sí mismo cuando estaba en el centro recreativo. Louis sencillamente fue hacia él cuando oyó eso, quería que el chico tuviera al menos un amigo.

Fue un lento proceso llegar a ser amigo de él. Johnny no confiaba en nadie. Louis se sentaba junto a él, mientras Johnny dibujaba o hacia collares. Un día Johnny finalmente le habló. —Me gusta el rosa. Es mi color favorito.

Desde entonces, Johnny se mantenía cerca de la puerta los viernes, esperando ansioso a que llegara Louis.

Louis le había comprado a Johnny un regalo esa semana. Había buscado en cada tienda de arte que pudo hasta que finalmente encontró el artículo que buscaba. Louis había encontrado las letras del nombre de Johnny en imitación de un diamante rosa, él les hizo pequeños hoyos a cada letra, así Johnny podría hacer un collar con ellas. Usualmente los collares eran donados al hospital para los niños enfermos, pero él quería que Johnny se quedara con este.

El primer día que Louis visitó el lugar, notó que los artículos para los collares eran muy escasos. Contándole esto a Harry, su pareja se encargó él mismo de eso y se puso en contacto con la tienda de arte local comprando una gran selección a granel, donando la compra anónimamente al centro recreativo. Louis mantenía una lista de los artículos que tenían que ser reemplazados de acuerdo a sus necesidades.

Hoy él vio a Johnny esperándolo en su sitio habitual, su rubio cabello desordenado mientras se movía de un pie al otro buscando en cada carro que pasaba a Louis. Era un impactante jovencito. Los ojos de Johnny eran de un azul-gris, oscureciéndose cuando Johnny era infeliz. Louis nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color antes. A Louis no le gustaba la malnutrición del chico. Sus huesos sobresalían en sus muñecas. Louis se preguntaba si el resto de su cuerpo era tan delgado pero Johnny siempre usaba manga larga y cuello de tortuga, que le quedaba grande a su cuerpo.

—¡Louis! —Johnny lo vio llegar al estacionamiento. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Louis cuando se aproximó a su amigo. Los rizos rubio miel saltaron cuando Johnny saltó de arriba abajo.

—Te traje algo. No lo donaras, ¿está bien? Esto es solo para ti. —Louis levantó la bolsa de terciopelo negro moviéndola frente a los ojos de su amigo. Johnny la tomó, pero Louis hizo que esperara hasta que se sentaron ante una mesa. Sacó el papel que estaba dentro de la bolsa y vio el regalo.

Lindas y brillantes letras rosas.

Louis organizó las letras hasta que apareció el nombre del jovencito.

—¡Hey! Ese es mi nombre.  _Johnny_. —Señaló cada letra pronunciándolas.

—Haremos un collar y podrás usarlo alrededor de tu cuello. Incluso te compré una cadena especial para colocarlas. —Louis sacó una delgada cadena de veinticuatro quilates de la bolsa. Se la dio y vio a Johnny concentrado en su tarea. Una vez que había terminado, Louis cerró el pequeño broche. Ajustaba perfectamente en su cuello. Llevó a Johnny al espejo del cuarto de baño para que se viera.

—Es lindo. —Johnny pasó sus dedos por las letras, pronunciando cada una de ellas. Formó una gran sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo a Louis. Los ojos de Louis se empañaron mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

—Lo usaré siempre —dijo Johnny.

🥀

Harry tomó otra banda de hule del escritorio y la estiró entre sus dedos y la lanzó, cruzando el cuarto golpeando en la pared y cayendo en el bote de basura.

Estaba tan aburrido Louis estaba en el centro recreativo, en su tiempo de voluntario. Eso dejaba a Harry contando cuantos clips para papel tenía en su cajón. Veinticinco.

Harry soltó la banda de hule cuando Hawk entraba en la oficina, golpeando el pecho de su comandante.

Hawk arqueó una ceja.

—¿Vienes a mí en el día en que mi pareja está en el centro recreativo a pedirme un favor? —dijo Harry con su mejor imitación del padrino.

—¿Estas bien, Harry?

Harry estiró los brazos en el escritorio y su cabeza cayó entre ellos. —No. —Sus labios alargaron la  _O_. —Yo quiero a mi pareja. Estoy aburrido.

—¿Por qué no eres tú también voluntario junto con él?

Harry levantó la cabeza para ver a Hawk como si estuviera loco. —Uh quizás porque mi tamaño podría causarle pesadillas a esos niño humanos.

Harry suspiró pensando en el striptease que Louis había actuado para él. Su pareja podía no ser un profesional, pero Harry no vendería esa noche ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Sus descoordinados movimientos y sus provocadoras miradas hacían que la sangre de Harry hirviera.

—Entonces te sugiero que te busques un hobby.

Harry agrió el rostro imitando en silencio a Hawk. Sabía que estaba actuando infantil, pero desde que se emparejó con Louis, su vida había sido excitante, casi como si el pequeño hombre fuera el aire que llevaba a sus pulmones. Ahora, cuando su pareja no estaba alrededor, Harry estaba perdido.

Lanzando la pila de, misiles, de bandas de hule al cajón del escritorio, Harry se puso de pie. El Alfa Jackson de la manada del Este había estado tranquilo últimamente. Ni siquiera su  _peanut_ _gallery_  como él llamaba a su manada le habían causado problemas, no habían hecho nada.

Nada en absoluto.

Mientras Harry salía de la oficina él fue atacado por, misiles, de bandas de hule en su espalda. Sonrió sabiendo que Hawk finalmente había encontrado el sentido del humor. El hombre era más serio que un sepulturero. Y tan solemne como uno.

Quizás debería salir en su motocicleta. El aire estaba frío pero no tanto como para no disfrutarlo con su gruesa chaqueta de piel.

Además, el cuerpo de los shifters era un poco más caliente que el de los humanos, podría soportarlo.

Tomando la chaqueta y el casco de la recamara, Harry se dirigió hacia afuera.

🥀

Harry sonrió mientras Louis abría más la boca para otra mordida. Joder, su pareja era sexy con esos ojos azules coquetos.

Tomando otra uva del tazón, Harry la deslizó sobre el labio inferior de su pareja.

—Abre más, bebé.

Louis lo complació, pasando su lengua por la piel de la fruta. Harry gimió. Incapaz de resistirse, él apartó la fruta y la reemplazo con su lengua.

Harry hizo el tazón a un lado mientras se rodaba sobre su pareja. Ellos estaban acostados en la cama disfrutando de un perezoso domingo en la mañana.

Su pene se movió cuando su pareja chupó su lengua, riéndose mientras le daba un húmedo beso. Louis no era el mismo hombre que había conocido hace un mes. Su pareja ya no se estremecía cuando uno de los guerreros se enojaba o Harry se molestaba. Eso era una buena señal.

Harry tomó una de las almohadas de abajo de la cabeza de Louis y la colocó bajo el trasero de su pareja.

Louis rió. Harry nunca se cansaba de oír ese sonido.—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry se lamió los labios mientras veía la extendida vista debajo de él. Un delgado, y firme cuerpo con rizos color caoba alrededor de su erecto y glorioso pene. Le sonrió diabólicamente a su pequeña pareja, mientras bajaba hasta que sus ojos estaban al nivel de ese hermoso y pulsante eje.

Tomó el eje en su puño y lo llevó a sus labios mientras se abría más. El miembro estaba caliente y el pre semen salado. Harry gimió cuando tomó el pene de su pareja hasta que la nariz tocó los recortados rizos.

Louis se movía debajo de él, jadeando y gruñendo, jaló el cabello de Harry, las mejillas de Harry se hundían, sacó el eje de Louis de su boca en un largo y tenso movimiento de succión.

—Oh.—Louis jadeó, empujando su pene de nuevo hacia la boca de Harry, jalando su largo cabello. Harry giró la lengua alrededor de la corona y empujó el pene por su garganta.

—¡Deja de torturarme!—Louis gritó al cielo mientras se retorcía. Harry se rió alrededor del pene de su pareja. Él deslizó sus manos bajo el culo de su pareja, usando el cuerpo de su pareja para empujar y sacar el eje de Louis de su boca.

—Harry.—Louis gritó mientras se tensaba, sus nalgas se apretaron en las manos de Harry mientras blanco y caliente semen era disparado en la garganta de Harry.

🥀

Harry entró en la recamara después de una larga reunión con los Centinelas, vio a su pareja en el frío suelo con los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida.

Le gritó a Kota que le hablara al médico lobo. Levantando a su pareja, Harry lo llevó a la cama, cubrió a su pareja y corrió al cuarto de baño por una toalla fría. El débil pulso de Louis le preocupó más que cualquier otra cosa. Dejó la tela en la frente de Louis y acarició su cara con la punta de sus dedos.

Veinte minutos después el corpulento doctor entraba al cuarto. Él examinó a Louis, tomó muestras de sangre y examinó su cuerpo entero. Chasqueó la lengua varias veces, negando con la cabeza y murmurando para sí mismo. Finalmente acomodó las sabanas alrededor de la frágil apariencia de Louis y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos.

El doctor salió con el ceño fruncido. —He sido doctor durante seiscientos años y créeme cuando te digo, tu pareja ha sido envenenada. Fue con algo suave. Solo querían que enfermara. Eso seguirá su curso y mejorara por si solo en un día. El vómito debió de haberse llevado la mayor parte de eso. Recomiendo muchos líquidos y electrolitos por el vómito. No comida solida hasta que su estómago se recupere.

La cabeza de Harry se fue hacia atrás como si le hubieran golpeado. ¿Envenenado?¿Quién podría envenenar a su pareja?¿Cómo?¿Cómo alguien pudo haber entrado y hacer eso? Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás aullando con todo su dolor e ira. Hawk y Kota entraron corriendo al cuarto, sus ojos viendo alrededor del exabrupto de Harry.

—¿Cómo?¿Sabes cómo él fue envenenado?—La mano de Harry plana contra la pared, sosteniendo su peso al sentir las rodillas débiles. Esto no estaba sucediendo.¡Joder!¿Cómo alguien había logrado entrar a su casa? Se sentó al lado de la cama, viendo al hombre dormido. Louis estaba acostado de lado sus manos bajo su mejilla. Se veía tan pacifico, pero pálido.

—Si tuviera que suponer, diría que fue en polvo. Debió haber sido espolvoreado en algo que él comió. Eso le tomaría un tiempo antes de tener el efecto deseado.—El doctor tomó sus cosas, apoyó una mano en el brazo de Harry.—Él va a estar bien, con descanso y muchos líquidos para evitar la deshidratación.

Con eso, el doctor dejó a Harry con su enferma pareja. Harry se acurrucó en la cama, acostándose de lado, pasó sus dedos por el vello en la cara de su pareja. Trazó la línea de su nariz, labios, mentón y cuello.

—¿Dices que fue veneno?—preguntó Hawk con asombro en la voz.

—Si, veneno. Quiero que revisen la cocina. Toda la maldita casa. Quiero que todo el mundo sea interrogado. Encuéntralo, Hawk.—Harry siseó.

Hawk inclinó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió.

—¿Necesitas algo?—Kota estaba apoyado contra la pared, sus tobillos cruzados y las manos en el bolsillo. Harry nunca había visto a su beta perder el control. Nunca.

—No, Kota. Gracias.—Harry se giró hacia su pareja cuando la puerta se cerró. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que alguien quería lastimarlo. Apoyó la mano en la cadera de Louis, frotaba con su pulgar arriba y abajo más para confortarse él mismo que a su pareja. Louis gimió y dobló las rodillas. Harry iba a matar al responsable.

🥀

_Estaba corriendo en el bosque. Tenía que escapar. El lobo estaba alcanzándolo, sus dientes eran evidentes. Oyó un golpe detrás de él cuando saltó un árbol caído. Su corazón se aceleró, su cabeza dolía del bombeo de la adrenalina. El lobo estaba cerca ahora. Podía sentirlo. Sabía que si el lobo lo atrapaba, el no sobreviviría. Aumentó su ritmo, el lobo aulló mientras él tomaba aire, la saliva le escurría y las garras lo alcanzaban y..._

Louis se sentó gritando. Sus manos en su espalda tratando de sentir las marcas de garras en su espalda. Brazos lo agarraron y lo bajaron. Louis movía la cabeza mientras trataba de alejar las manos.

_Harry_ _._

Louis presionó sus sienes con sus palmas. La cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada al ritmo de una melodía. Sus ojos ardían debido a la luz en la lámpara al lado de su cama. Sentía su boca como un trapo que raspaba su lengua. ¿Tendría gripe?

—Tranquilo, bebé. Acuéstate. Descansa.

—Quiero orinar. —Louis trató de moverse, pero su cabeza se cayó mientras el cuarto se inclinaba.

Louis sintió que Harry lo levantaba en sus brazos y caminaba por el cuarto. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de baño su pareja se sentó en el suelo sosteniéndolo.

Louis se puso de pie, sus piernas estaban débiles, sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de sostenerse. Cuando su chorro fue hacia todos lados menos a su objetivo, Louis comenzó a llorar.

—Has que se vaya. Ya no quiero tener gripe.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y vomitó sobre la parte de atrás del sanitario y un lado del lavabo. Hubiera colapsado en el suelo si no lo hubieran atrapado.

Su pareja humedeció una toalla y le limpió la boca a Louis. Harry jaló a Louis de nuevo a sus brazos. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño debido al fuerte olor. Su pareja tomó la sabana de la cama, se sentó en la silla de la esquina del cuarto. Envolvió a Louis hasta el cuello y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

🥀

—¿Hola?

—Hola. Soy Thomas del centro recreativo. ¿Esta Louis disponible?

—No en este momento. ¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Hawk se preguntaba por qué alguien del centro recreativo quería hablar con Louis. Él era un voluntario. Faltar un viernes no era como faltar al trabajo.

—Um, bueno, necesito hablar con él acerca de Johnny.—El tipo dudaba. A Hawk no le gustaba el tono. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, no iba a haber secretos. Y ¿Quién jodidos era Johnny?

—Explícate.

—Bueno, si puedes decirle que cuando él no apareció, Johnny se enojó mucho. Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y hubo que llevarlo al hospital. Solo quería ver si él podía ir y calmar a Johnny. Él y Johnny han comenzado a ser amigos y pensé que si nadie podía calmarlo quizás Louis si pudiera.

A Hawk no le gustó eso. ¿Estaría Louis engañando a Harry? No, Tank estaba ahí. Tank no hubiera tolerado una pareja errante, ¿podría? No.

—Le daré tu mensaje. —El tipo lo agradeció y renuente colgó.

Hawktocósuavemente en la puerta de la recamara de

Harry. Cuando oyó la gruesa voz de Harry decir que entrara, Hawk asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta.

—¿Cómo está?—Hawk lo sentía por la pequeña pareja.

—Descansando. ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó Harry.

—Un extraño acaba de preguntar por Louis. Uno de los tipos del centro recreativo llamó debido a alguien llamado Johnny. Dice que cuando Louis no se apareció, ese Johnny tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y necesitó ser hospitalizado.

—Oh, dios. Tengo que ir.—Hawk vio como Louis trató de enderezarse y como se puso verde.—Tengo que ayudar a Johnny.

—Acuéstate, bebé. ¿Quién es Johnny, y por qué él tuvo un ataque de ansiedad por tu ausencia?—El Alfa interrogó a su pequeña pareja.

—Él tiene un ligero retraso. Comenzamos a ser amigos, y él se apoya en las rutinas. Yo la quebré al no presentarme, tengo que ir a ayudarlo. —Louis le explicó.

—Puedo ir y explicarle que estás enfermo. ¿Eso ayudaría? —Hawk había imaginado al pequeño niño llorando y pidiendo por Louis. Se sintió como un imbécil por ser tan frío con Thomas al teléfono.

—Por favor. ¿Puedes darle el número de mi teléfono y así podría hablar con él? Lleva a Tank, él conoce a Johnny. Ve a...

Hawk vio como Harry levantaba a Louis y corría al cuarto de baño, llegando justo a tiempo para que Louis vomitara las galletas.

🥀

—¿Qué quieres decir con que trajo al chico aquí? Se suponía que Hawk le daría a Johnny el número de teléfono de Louis, no que lo secuestraria. —Harry demandó. ¿En qué estaba pensando Hawk? Obviamente no estaba pensando. La familia de ese hombre se volvería loca cuando se dieran cuenta de que Johnny estaba perdido.

Harry soltó el aire, pasó su mano por la cima de su cabeza. —Hawk debe tener una buena razón. Por favor dímela. —Harry estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando la respuesta del guerrero.

—Porque, Johnny es su pareja, señor—Tank contestó.

—Mierda—dijo Harry, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —Bueno,supongoquenotenemoselección,solodefenderlo. Cuando él acomode a su pareja, dile que venga a verme. —Tank inclinó la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se sentó en la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio. Jaló su labio inferior, pensando profundamente. Sabía que Hawk defendería a Johnny a muerte. Harry no se interpondría entre los dos y lo sentía por el tipo que lo intentara. Esto iba a ser un gran lio.

Harry se recostó en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Se pellizcó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo? Su hogar había pasado de ser tedioso y aburrido a caótico. No es que se quejara de eso—su pareja había sido la única razón de su alegría—pero ¿veneno y ahora secuestro?

El culpable de haber envenado a su pareja aún no había sido descubierto. Harry veía a cada uno de los guerreros con sospecha. ¿Si no puedes confiar en tu manada en quién puedes?

Harry inclinó la cabeza, viendo al techo. Encontró que había mucho qué hacer últimamente. Hombre, los candiles necesitaban limpiarse. Suspiró y pasó sus manos por el despeinado cabello.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—Voy a la ciudad. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Cody preguntó viendo a Harry con compasión en su mirada.

Harry movió la mano.—No—le dijo—Tráeme al responsable. Eso es lo que puedes traerme.

—Desearía poder hacerlo. Me gustaría despellejarlo vivo.

🥀

Cody palmeó el trasero de Jasper —Vamos, Jazz le dijo con un grueso murmullo. —Apunta y lánzalo.

Jasper se rió, apuntó, y lanzó el dardo.

Al blanco.

Jasper enderezó su delgado cuerpo y levantó su brazo al aire. Cody moviendo sus cejas se acercó a Jasper y lo jaló a una de las recamaras. Su aventura fue muy corta cuando alguien golpeó con el puño la puerta del frente.

—Maldición.—Cody soltó la mano de Jasper.  _Será mejor que sea una emergencia de vida o muerte._

Abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre enojado con las manos en sus caderas lanzando dagas con la mirada. Cody levantó la cabeza, respondiendo la mirada y preguntándose quien infiernos era ese imbécil.

—Fui al hospital y me dijeron que mi hermano Johnny está aquí. Entréguenmelo. —El tipo movió su dedo en el aire frente a la cara de Cody.

_Oh, infiernos, no..._

Cody le cerró la puerta en su cara. El tipo comenzó a golpear de nuevo. —Iré con la policía si no me entregan a mi hermano, presentaré cargos por secuestro. —Gritaba a través de la puerta cerrada.

Cody giró los ojos, abrió la puerta de nuevo. Le señaló con el dedo un punto a la derecha de la entrada. —Espere justo ahí.

Cody cerró la puerta cuando el hombre hizo lo que se le dijo.

Cody hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para darle un rápido beso a Jasper. —Ahora regreso. —Fue a buscar a su Alfa y lo encontró en la recamara sosteniéndole a Louis una pajilla mientras Louis bebía su caldo. Su ira desapareció al ver los gestos de Louis ante el sabor. Louis era su amigo. Él urgentemente quería encontrar a quien lo envenenó. El culpable moriría.

🥀

Harry levantó la vista cuando Cody se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento, Alfa, pero hay un hombre en la puerta que dice ser el hermano de Johnny y exige que lo entreguemos. Para el archivo, él es un imbécil.

—¿Johnny está aquí? —Louis alejó la taza y se enderezó. Su intrigada mirada iba de Cody a Harry. —¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Harry alejó la vista de Louis y entrecerró los ojos hacia Cody.

Dejó la taza en la mesita de noche, y se giró hacia su pareja.

—Porque necesitas descansar. Hawk está con él. Él está bien.

—¿Por qué lo tiene Hawk? A Johnny no le gustan los extraños. Necesito verlo. ¿Qué hermano? —Louis estaba intentando salir de la cama pero los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura lo detenían, y lo regresaron hacia atrás. Eso exactamente era por lo que no quería que Louis supiera acerca de Johnny. Su pareja necesitaba descansar, no necesitaba ir ahora a ayudar a alguien más.

—Ahora regreso. —Harry sacó las piernas a un lado de la cama, pasando por encima del recientemente limpiado lio.

Encontró a Hawk en una de las recamaras del segundo piso, sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, acunando a un joven de pequeña estatura con el cabello rubio. La mirada de Hawk nunca se alejó de Johnny mientras le decía. —Si, ¿Alfa?

Harry sabía por el tono que el comandante estaba enojado. Bueno, ni modo. —Tengo a un airado hermano en la puerta del frente queriendo que le regresen al jovencito. —Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia Johnny.

Hawk gruñó, acercando más a Johnny. —Dile que se largue. Johnny es mío.

—Sabes muy bien que esto tiene que manejarse.¿Qué edad tiene?

—Dieciocho. La suficiente edad para tomar sus propias decisiones. —Harry vio como Hawk le murmuraba al oído a su pareja. Al ser un lobo Timber, tenía un oído excepcional. —Está bien, lindo bebé. Él es el novio de Louis. —Hawk besó la sien de Johnny.

El corazón de Harry se calentó ante la fragilidad del hombre en los brazos de su comandante. —Johnny, necesito que me digas si quieres quedarte con Hawk o quieres irte con tu hermano. Lo que sea que decidas me aseguraré que suceda. —Harry se apoyó en una de sus rodillas, tratando de evitar que su altura fuera otro factor que asustara a Johnny. Si él quería quedarse con Hawk, él no iba a permitir que al delgado—santa mierda, él estaba tan flaco como un esqueleto—hombre lo intimidaran.

—Hawk.—Johnny murmuró sobre el pecho de Hawk.

—¿Decides quedarte con Hawk?

Johnny asintió.

—Necesito que digas sí o no.

—Él ya le dio su respuesta, Alfa. Él...

—No uses ese tono conmigo, comandante. Necesito oír claramente las palabras de lo que Johnny quiere. No quiero que esto regrese y me muerda a mi o a Johnny en el trasero. Estoy aquí por él —Harry señaló a Johnny —para asegurarme que sus deseos sean respetados. —Harry vio a Johnny de nuevo.

Johnny levantó la cabeza y habló claramente.—Yo. Quiero. Quedarme. Con. Hawk.

—Eso es todo. Hawk, prepárate para la batalla. No creo que su hermano vaya a ceder tan fácilmente.

Hawk asintió.

Harry fue a tratar con el hermano en la puerta del frente. Encontró al tipo de pie con la espalda apoyada en la puerta viendo con cautela a los Centinelas en el estudio. Si el hermano supiera que acababa de entrar en el hogar de una manada de lobos... probablemente no estaría actuando como un imbécil. El tipo tenía un aire que a Harry no le gustaba.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Harry fingió ignorar quien era el hombre. Quería ver su egocentrismo de primera mano.

—¿Quién eres? Ya hablé con uno de los musculosos. Quiero que traigan a mi hermano Johnny ahora. —Si, él era un imbécil. Harry se enderezó en todos sus dos metros con diez centímetros. Él no podía tolerar que un macho, o un macho humano, llegara a su casa y diera órdenes.

Eso no sucedería.

Vio al idiota que era demasiado tonto para darse cuenta que tenía una amenaza de muerte frente a él. Harry comenzó a preguntarse cómo había sido la vida de Johnny viviendo con ese imbécil. Nubes de tormenta se formaban alrededor mientras se preguntaba si ese hombre le habría puesto las manos encima a Johnny.

El hermano debió de notar el aura de amenaza alrededor de Harry porque él finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Él ha dejado muy en claro sus deseos de permanecer en mi casa... bajo mi protección. Le sugiero que se vaya. —Harry sintió que los Centinelas lentamente se acercaban hacia él, sintiendo una estática de tormenta en el aire. Ellos avanzaban lentamente, vigilando.

El hermano debió de haberlo notado. Su mano tomó la perilla. —Mi hermano no es lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar sus propias decisiones. Tengo la custodia legal sobre él, y haré que me lo regresen. —El hombre giró la perilla y salió por la puerta del frente dejando la puerta abierta. Harry vigilaba mientras subía a su carro y levantaba grava con las llantas cuando se fue.

Con el insulto que el tipo le dio a Johnny, Harry podía asegurar que nunca pondría sus mugrosas manos sobre su hermano.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Remi preguntó al lado de Harry.

—Un humano queriendo que su expectativa de vida realmente se acorte.

Cuando Harry se dirigió de regreso con su pareja, se encontró a Louis asomándose por el pasillo buscando señales de Johnny.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Louis se sobresaltó con la fuerte voz de Harry. Se giró con una gran sonrisa pegada en su cara.

—Solo estirando mis viejos miembros. —Levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y entrelazó los dedos juntos y se estiró exageradamente.

—Esto fue suficiente por ahora. Supongo que regresaré a la cama.

Louis caminó con buen ritmo hacia su cuarto.

Harry se rio y jaló a Louis a sus brazos. —¿Está mi pareja contando cuentos? —Le hizo cosquillas ligeramente a Louis en el abdomen. Sabía que seguía adolorido.

—No sé de qué hablas. A la cama, James y hágalo rápido, chop, chop. —Louis levantó la cabeza en una postura real, tratando de esconder la sonrisa.

Harry gruñó juguetonamente e hizo lo que su pequeño dictador ordenó. En lugar de regresarlo a la cama, se sentó en la silla con él, y jaló el edredón para rodearlo.—¿Cómo te sientes bebé?

—Mi estómago sigue un poco adolorido. Pero ya no estoy mareado. La gripe se fue. —Louis se acurrucó en el regazo de Harry.

Harry había ordenado que nadie le dijera a Louis acerca del veneno. No quería que su pareja enloqueciera, y quería que siguiera actuando normal, eso haría que el culpable creyera que se había escapado de eso y que bajara la guardia.

—Tengo toda esta energía y nada qué hacer con ella. —Louis actuaba apático.

Harry sabía detrás de qué estaba el pequeño chico caliente y Harry estaba más que deseoso de dárselo. Estar recientemente emparejado lo tenía en un estado perpetuo de excitación, pero él quería estár seguro de que Louis estaba completamente recuperado antes de lanzarse sobre él y joderlo casi hasta morir. Louis no estaba totalmente recuperado así que Harry podría solo joderlo hasta casi la inconsciencia. Sonrió al pensarlo.

El frente del pijama de Louis se levantó,  _hablando de su deseo._

—Hmm, ¿Que hay en tu regazo?¿Mi bebé quiere algo? —Harry acarició con la nariz el cuello de Louis, la urgencia por morderlo hacía que sus encías pulsaran tanto como su pene.

—Quizás. —Louis bromeó, girando la cabeza para permitirle a Harry mayor acceso. Harry llevó la mano dentro de los pantalones de Louis. Pasó su pulgar por la húmeda cabeza del pene, tomando el presemen y apretando ligeramente.

—Definitivamente diría que sí. —Harry deslizó su otra mano dentro del pijama y llevó su dedo por la grieta de Louis hacia el arrugado agujero.

—Está bien, sí. Sí. Sí. Sí., Ahora jodeme.—Louis gimió.

Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, levantándolo y desgarrándole los pantalones con la otra mano. Bajó a su regazo a su desnuda pareja, viendo el hermoso pene, era largo y delgado, la cabeza del pene era de un profundo rojo. El corto vello púbico rodeaba su pene. Sus bolas estaban sobre el regazo de Harry. Recorrió con su dedo el pene de su pareja absorbiendo su belleza.

Harry veía al pene de Louis moverse ante sus caricias, el presemen se escurría por un lado de la cabeza del pene. Estaba fascinado ante la íntima caricia, viendo el contraste entre sus bronceados dedos y la pálida piel de Louis. Su pareja gimió.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere mi bebé? —Harry siguió deslizando el pulgar alrededor humedeciéndolo.

—Tú, sostenme hacia abajo y exige que se te obedezca.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. El pensar en dominar a Louis hizo que su pene se marcara en sus jeans. Sus caninos bajaron y sus ojos brillaban. —Ve a la cama, colócate sobre tus manos y rodillas. Mantén tus hombros abajo.

Louis bajó de su regazo e hizo lo que se le dijo. Levantó su trasero al aire, movía sus caderas en un patente deseo de lo que quería.

Harry se desnudó y subió detrás de Louis, colocó su mano en la espalda sosteniéndolo. Él lubricó y metió dos dedos dentro del apretado agujero que esperaba de Louis. —Joder —Harry sostuvo a su pareja con la mano que seguía en la espalda y comenzó a mover los dedos. Dios, eso era sexy. Él sostuvo a Louis en su lugar, agregando un tercer dedo. —De nuevo. —Louis comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás. Harry veía asombrado como sus dedos eran tragados repetidamente.

—Détente. Mueve tus rodillas separalas más y ofréceme tu culo. Muéstrame lo mucho que quieres que mi pene esté enterrado en ese apretado agujero. —Louis se quedó quieto mientras Harry sacaba sus dedos. Y después separó sus nalgas, presentando su agujero rosa. Harry se inclinó y recorrió el delicioso y arrugado agujero. Su lengua se deslizaba dentro y fuera de Louis, masajeando sus bolas y lamiendo su sabor. Era almizclado y picante. Delicioso.

Harry se arrodilló, lubricando y alineando su pene con Louis aún separando sus nalgas. Esa era la más erótica imagen que Harry hubiera visto. —No tienes permitido correrte hasta que yo te diga, ¿lo entiendes?

—Si, señor.

El pene de Harry pulsaba en su mano. Él no iba a durar. Harry se empujó pasando el anillo de músculos, gruñendo ante la sensación, colocó sus manos a los lados de la cintura de Louis, viendo su pene ser tragado mientras la piel de Louis se estiraba alrededor de su eje. Ver los dedos de su pareja tan cerca solamente agregaba excitación. Esa era una sumisión ofrecida como ninguna otra.

Harry oyó que la puerta se abrió. Giró la cabeza. —¡Fuera! Harry gruñó alrededor de sus caninos.

Lonny se giró y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No te muevas. —Harry le ordenó mientras Louis comenzó a retirar sus manos de donde separaba sus nalgas. Se empujó mientras sus bolas comenzaban a subir y apretarse. —Sube tus brazos arriba de la cabeza y dame tu cuello.

Louis obedeció, girando su cabeza y exponiendo el área en la que Harry quería hundir sus dientes. Harry se apoyó en sus antebrazos, su mano derecha aún en las caderas de Louis. Atravesó la piel con sus dientes, sosteniendo a su pareja en el lugar. Louis gritó y rogaba por correrse.

—Aún no. —Harry gruñó alrededor de sus dientes. Se empujó hacia Louis tan rápido que pensó que el pequeño chico iba a atravesar la cabecera de la cama. Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de Louis, chupando la herida, cuando un hormigueo recorrió su columna hacia sus bolas. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de su pareja mientras se corría.

Su pareja gritó de placer mientras explotaba sobre las sabanas.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sellando la herida y lamiendo la sangre que bajaba hacia el hombro de su pareja. La elevación de endorfinas hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera vivo. Lentamente movió sus caderas, soltando el agarre de las caderas de Louis. Sacó su pene de la cálida vaina, acostándose de espaldas y jalando a su pareja hacia su pecho. Louis se acurrucó y roncaba ligeramente minutos más tarde.

🥀

Louis salió de la cama, tomó un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él después de vestirse.

Él buscó en los cuartos a Johnny. Sonrió al pensar en la ladeada sonrisa de su amigo, su lindo cabello rubio y su tranquila conducta. Johnny iluminaba el día de Louis cada vez que lo veía. Él tenía una inocencia que hacía que Louis quisiera protegerlo del mundo. Sus grandes ojos de cachorrito que siempre se volvían tristes cuando Louis tenía que irse a casa. Eso le quebraba el corazón.

Louis oyó pasos detrás de él. Oh, mierda. No esperaba que Harry lo descubriera de nuevo. Estaba determinado a encontrar a su amigo. Esa casa era demasiado grande con demasiados cuartos. Podría durar una eternidad revisando cada cuarto. Louis se deslizó dentro de la más cercana habitación, escondiéndose de los pasos que se aproximaban. Harry le dijo que no fuera a ningún lugar sin escolta, pero él nunca dijo nada acerca de recorrer el interior de la casa. Si tecnicismos. Los amaba.

—¿Qué haces vagabundeando a estas horas de la noche?

Louis sintió su corazón en la garganta. La voz era profunda como un terremoto, y pertenecía a Tank. Estaba junto a la cómoda, acomodando le ropa limpia.¿Tank vive aquí? Louis no sabía quién más vivía. Esa parecía una casa siempre llena. Él amaba eso. Él había odiado el silencio en su viejo departamento y aunque amaba su independencia, era muy solitario.

—Uh, ¿camino dormido?

—Prueba de nuevo, chorrito. —Tank sonrió y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Louis oyó la ducha. Sus ojos se abrieron más. —Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Estoy buscando a Johnny. ¿Sabes en qué cuarto está?

Tank vio hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño y su mirada se entristeció. Regresó a ver a Louis y le sonrió. —No te preocupes por eso. Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, la última puerta a la izquierda.

—Gracias. Lo siento. —Louis salió antes de que Tank pudiera responder algo más. Se preguntó quién se estaba bañando y quién tenía Tank como compañía. No conocía sus preferencias sexuales. ¿Era con hombres o con mujeres?

Louis aún estaba sopesando eso cuando lo empujaron contra la pared. Cayó sobre su trasero con un fuerte sonido. Levantó la vista y vio a Lonny viéndolo fijamente. Justo lo que necesitaba. El pequeño soplón iría corriendo con Harry a decirle de su escape.

—Veo que sigue siendo tu costumbre vagabundear por los pasillos.

Louis se puso de pie, tratando de liberarse de la víbora, ignorándolo. Tenía un amigo a quien encontrar. Louis no tenía tiempo para escuchar eso. Sintió una mano agarrar su cabello mientras su cuello comenzaba a tensarse. Trató de gritar, pero una fría mano cubrió su boca.

La oscuridad lo reclamó.

🥀

Louis despertó con un taladrante dolor de cabeza. Trató de frotarse las sienes, pero sus manos estaban atadas.¿Cómo había conseguido algo como esto? Su cerebro aún estaba nublado. Había fría y húmeda tierra debajo de él.¿Dónde estaba?

—Despertaste.

Louis levantó la cabeza para ver dos Lonny frente a él. Hombre, uno ya era suficientemente malo. Cerró los ojos y trató de aclarar su cabeza. Cuando vio de nuevo, solo había uno. Gracias Dios.

—Estoy cansado de verte lanzándote hacia el hombre que amo. Quería matarte en el momento que entré a la recamara y vi que te tomaba. ¡Ese debería haber sido yo! Debiste haber reconocido la advertencia cuando te envenené. Debiste haberte ido. Pero no, seguiste lanzándote al Alfa, haciendo que sintiera lastima por ti y te mantuviera aquí.

¿Envenenado? Louis creía que era gripe.¡Santa mierda! Lonny no solo era una víbora. Él era un psicótico. El hombre no tenía unos tornillos flojos, los había perdido.

—Eso está bien. Tú has tenido tu diversión convirtiendo mi casa en un cuarto de juegos juveniles. Ahora es tiempo de que desaparezcas. Harry lo superará, con mi ayuda. —Lonny pateó sus costillas. Louis se acurrucó de lado, incapaz de rodearse con sus brazos, pues tenía las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, su mejilla se raspó contra la tierra. Se rehusó a gritar y darle a la víbora la satisfacción de saber que lo había lastimado.

Louis estaba enojado. —Mira, psicótico, él no es tu pareja. Él es mío. Ve y encuentra el tuyo. —Está bien, no exactamente lo golpeó con su discurso, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Vio alrededor tratando de imaginar en dónde se encontraba y cómo podría salir de ahí. Parecían túneles. Las paredes eran de tierra compactada y se veían raíces de los árboles, y solo una linterna iluminaba en esa oscuridad. ¿Qué tan lejos de la casa lo habría llevado Lonny?

—Estás en un túnel bajo tierra que fue usado por otra manada que vivía en el área hace cientos de años. Era usado para ocultar y torturar a miembros de las manadas rivales. Así que como verás, nadie podrá encontrarte pronto. —El loco lobo en realidad se reía estrepitosamente.

_Increíble._

¿Por qué Louis sentía que él estaba en un mundo de problemas? Eso no era bueno.

—Tengo que regresar. Cuando empiecen a buscarte, necesito que me vean. No creas que podrás escapar. Estos túneles son unas catacumbas. Te perderías aquí abajo para siempre, y yo no vendré a buscarte. Así que si quieres comer te sugiero que te quedes ahí.

Lonny se llevó la linterna y Louis vio como la luz desaparecía lentamente. Él estaba en una total oscuridad. Louis trató de que sus ojos se ajustaran pero sin absolutamente nada de luz no se ajustaban.

Movió sus pies, le gritó a Harry. Su voz se oía seca y muerta. Nadie lo oiría. Se oyó un ruido arriba de él. Louis se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza, escuchando. Algo corrió sobre sus pies desnudos, se sobresaltó y gritó. ¿Ratas?

Sabía que si no salía de ahí, podría morir. Esperar a Lonny no era opción.

Con sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda, uso los hombros para sentir el camino. Las raíces de los árboles y las piedras cortaban sus brazos. Sintió el hormigueo de la piel al romperse, fijaba un pie después del otro mientras se movía, no quería caer sobre algún acantilado, si había uno. Lo había visto en las películas y gritado ante las pantallas cuando los idiotas se habían caído y habían muerto. Él no iba a ser uno de esos idiotas.

Con extrema precaución le tomaría por siempre encontrar la salida. Sus pulmones ardían debido al enrarecido y sucio aire. Sudor bajaba por su cara debido a la ansiedad y el miedo. Ni siquiera podía usar las manos para secarse. Tenía que usar los hombros, y el sudor hormigueó en una de las heridas abiertas en su piel.

Cayó hacia adelante y no había manera de que amortiguara la caída sin sus manos. Louis sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones cuando el pecho golpeó contra la dura tierra. Se quedó acostado, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Renunciar no estaba en la mesa. Tenía que ver a su pareja de nuevo.

🥀

Harry golpeó la pared haciendo un hoyo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su pareja? Tank dijo que lo había visto horas antes tratando de localizar a Johnny. Harry y el resto de los Centinelas habían barrido la casa entera.

Nada.

Sabía que Louis no podría haberse ido sin dejarle al menos una nota y llevar a uno de los Centinelas con él. Algo malo había sucedido. ¿La persona que trató de envenenarlo lo habría secuestrado?¿Cómo?¿Cómo había desaparecido su pareja de su propio hogar?

—¡Encuentrenlo!

Harry rugió. Comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué si su pareja estaba siendo lastimado en este momento, mientras gritaba por él? Harry había desgarrado la casa, lanzando camas y desgarrando armarios. Eso no lo había llevado a ningún lado. Les ladró a tres de sus guerreros que lo acompañaran.

Tank, Remi, y Cody lo siguieron afuera. —Busquen cualquier rastro que indique que pudo haber sido sacado. Quiero encontrarlo. Y lo quiero ¡Ahora!

Los tres lobos se movieron buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. Los lobos Timber no tenían el mejor sentido del olfato. Pero la madre naturaleza había compensado eso con un súper oído, visión nocturna y habilidades de rastreo que superaba la de cualquier especie. Ellos podían oír cuando las hojas caían al suelo durante el otoño. Ellos eran los lobos más grandes de su especie y eran extremadamente territoriales. Ellos luchaban a muerte por proteger lo que era suyo, pareja y tierras.

Cody encontró signos irregulares en la hierba. Hojas rotas, algo que no hubiera visto ningún otro. La hierba estaba solo ligeramente aplastada, pero lo suficiente para que Cody reconociera los signos.

—Alfa, por aquí.

Harry estudió el área que Cody señalaba, notando los mismos signos. El rastro los guió hacia un área profunda del bosque.

—Lo cazaremos.

Los cuatro hombres cambiaron a su forma de lobo y entraron en la oscuridad de la noche.

🥀

Louis estaba exhausto.¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí? ¿Un par de horas? ¿Días? El tiempo no era algo que podía ser trazado en su oscura prisión. Había estado caminando por lo que le parecía una eternidad.

Deshidratado, hambriento, dolorido e inundado de orina, Louis no podía continuar. Sus pies estaban lastimados y dolían. Ya ni siquiera sentía sus manos. Las paredes de tierra se desmoronaban y sus músculos se sentían como gelatina. Louis temía detenerse—no lograría levantarse de nuevo. Sentía sus muñecas como si fueran cortadas con un chuchillo. Había tratado mucho de liberarse solo para hacerse más daño.

Louis tropezó de nuevo, esta vez su cabeza golpeó contra la pared y él sintió algo caliente bajar por un lado de su cara. Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no cooperaba.  _Descansa por un momento._  Se acostó de lado y se deslizó a un agotado sueño.

🥀

Harry encontró una entrada. Estaba escondida tras años de crecimiento del follaje. Usó sus colmillos y garras para apartar los arbustos. Eso estaba en un lado de una alta colina. ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Más Centinelas se habían unido a la búsqueda y ahora eran ocho en total. Aulló hacia el cielo alertando a la manada de su descubrimiento. Oyó que ellos se apresuraban hacia su llamado.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos, Harry entró con el grupo de rescate flanqueándolo. Ellos recorrieron la cámara en cuatro diferentes direcciones. Harry cambió a su forma humana.

—Quiero que los lobos vayan en pares. Esto parece ser algún tipo de catacumbas. Nadie se aventure a recorrerlo solo. Si encuentran algo, aúllen. —Harry llevó a Cody con él. El mejor rastreador del grupo.

Todas las cuatro entradas mostraban signos de haber sido usadas, así que ellos tenían un sólido rastro que seguir. Harry y Cody tomaron el túnel de la derecha su visión nocturna hizo que fuera posible que vieran en la total oscuridad. Harry podía sentir que descendían, yendo más abajo dentro de las entrañas de la tierra.

Sintió una oleada de dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sabía que su pareja estaba ahí abajo, en algún lugar, herido. Se concentró en el rastro que estaba siguiendo. Si apresuraba el ritmo. Podría perderlo. Tomando paciencia de cada célula de su cuerpo, lentamente siguió el rastro a lo profundo del túnel.

Harry gruñó cuando reconoció un rastro de sangre. Tenía que ser de Louis. Eso estaba fresco, él siguió el rastro por las vueltas y giros mientras las gotas de sangre se convertían solo en una mancha que amenazaba desaparecer. Vio un pequeño montón junto a la base de una sucia pared. Harry olfateó y corrió, encontrando el cuerpo de Louis sangrando e inconsciente.

Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y un desgarrador aullido salió de su pecho. Cayó de rodillas, temiendo tocar a su pareja. No sabía si algo estaba quebrado o desgarrado. —Louis, bebé. ¿Puedes oírme?

Un gemido murmurado salió de su pareja. Pudo oler la orina y la sangre. Un sollozó salió de él.

Harry suavemente jaló a Louis a sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho. Los ojos de Louis seguían cerrados. Las manos de su pareja estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, Harry lo giró y vio el delgado alambre enterrado en su piel. Dejaría que el doctor cortara eso, no quería correr el riesgo de lastimarlo incluso más.

Cody guió el camino de regreso a la cámara principal en donde el resto de la manada esperaba. Aullidos y gruñidos retumbaron en las paredes cuando vieron el cuerpo de la pareja del Alfa golpeado y lesionado.

Harry llevó a Louis a casa, tratando de no moverlo mucho. El lobo doctor fue llamado de nuevo. Una intravenosa le fue colocada a Louis debido a la deshidratación. Sus heridas fueron limpiadas y sus muñecas suturadas.

Harry veía sobre el hombro del doctor cuando las marcas de Louis eran reveladas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el enorme hematoma purpura que cubría completamente el pecho de su pareja. Sus muñecas parecían haber sido cortadas con un bisturí por todo el rededor. Tenía numerosos cortes y raspones en todo el cuerpo.

Algunos necesitaron puntos mientras que otros solo fueron limpiados y se les aplicó ungüento. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el doctor entró al cuarto de baño y se lavó las manos. La manada entera estaba en la recamara de Harry, viendo y esperando.

—Él es humano, así que sufre más de lo que un lobo lo haría. Él tiene dos costillas rotas y una multitud de cortes y raspones. Sus muñecas son la peor parte. El alambre atravesó los tendones. Puede que él no recupere el uso total de sus manos. Le puse la intravenosa para rehidratarlo más rápidamente. También una solución de antibiótico en eso. Los humanos son susceptibles a una infección, lo estaré revisando durante las primeras veinticuatro horas para asegurarme de que él sane apropiadamente. No hay mucho qué hacer excepto esperar. —El doctor se disculpó.

Los labios de Louis se movían. Harry se inclinó para oír a su pareja. Usualmente él podía oírlo con bastante claridad, pero Louis estaba murmurando muy suavemente. Ordenó a todo el mundo que guardara silencio.

—Lo...Lo...nny. —Louis volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

Las alas de la nariz de Harry se movían. Sus caninos se alargaron y sus ojos cambiaron a un carmesí. —Lonny. —Gruñó mientras salía de la recamara a cazar al lobo. La manada entera jadeó, incrédulos de que uno de los suyos pudiera haber sido capaz de tal horrible acto.

🥀

Tank y Cody buscaban al lobo para vengarse. Louis había comenzado a ser como un pequeño hermano menor para ambos. Lonny era hombre muerto.

🥀

Jasper fue con Hawk y le informó de la traición. Hawk paseaba furioso, su pareja dormía confortablemente en la cama. Jasper se apartó cuando el metro noventa y cinco de Hawk estaba frente al metro setenta y cinco de su cuerpo. El hombre le recordó a Jasper a un antiguo guerrero. Los elementos parecían moverse con cada musculo que Hawk movía. —Quédate con mi pareja. Protégelo con tu vida. Lonny morirá esta noche.

Jasper asintió y se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana, seguramente alejado del joven dormido. No estaba tan loco para acercarse a Johnny. Eso podría despertar una ira en Hawk con la que Jasper no quería tratar. Hawk no había dejado la habitación desde que había traído a Johnny. Cuando alguno de los Centinelas llevaba comida para Hawk y su pareja, ellos la dejaban en la cómoda y se alejaban de la cama. Micah casi pierde un brazo cuando se acercó demasiado al humano. Todo el mundo aprendió rápidamente que a Hawk se le caía la baba por el delgado hombre.

🥀

Harry no podía creer que su asistente hubiera hecho esto. ¿Por qué? Lonny había estado con él durante casi siglo y medio llevando los libros de las finanzas y registrando las reuniones de la manada. Hacía diligencias para él y se aseguraba de que la despensa se abasteciera. ¿Por qué lastimaría a Louis?

Harry rastreó al lobo hasta la inmensa biblioteca. Estaba de pie frente a uno de los libreros leyendo algo en un libro con pastas de piel.

—¿Encontraste a tu pareja? —Lonny levantó la vista de su libro.

Su tono era de indiferencia.

Harry cruzó el cuarto en dos grandes pazos, empujando al lobo hacia los libreros. Levanto a Lonny con una mano, jalándolo frente a él. La otra mano con las garras desgarró el pecho del traidor quien abrió más los ojos. Sangre inmediatamente manchó el suéter que vestía.

—Alfa, no entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho? —Lonny gimió con una falsa irritación. Harry podía ver el fingido shock.

Bastardo.

—¡Envenenaste a mi pareja! Lo secuestraste y lo dejaste en esos túneles para que muriera. Quiero saber por qué antes de matarte.

Harry rugió frente a la cara de Lonny. Lonny palideció. El shock ahora parecía genuino. La controlada cara de su asistente estaba cambiando a una increíble ira.

—Te amo. No como ese patético humano. Te he cuidado y me he encargado de atender tus necesidades. Yo debería ser quien tuviera el honor de estar en tu cama. Esa amenaza ha entrado a mi casa y alterado todas las cosas, quitándome lo más importante. A ti.

Lonny habría más los ojos, histéricamente. Él estaba sosteniendo la mano de Harry para tratar de liberarse del fuerte agarre del Alfa.

Harry lo lanzó hacia la ventana de la biblioteca, cambiando y saltando sobre él. Vidrios cayeron al suelo junto al cuerpo de Lonny.

Lonny se puso de pie, limpió la sangre de su boca. —Tú me amas, no al inútil humano que está ahí. Debes darte cuenta de eso.

Lonny se apartó, cambio y corrió. Él no llegó muy lejos antes de que los Centinelas lo rodearan. Lonny no podría escapar. Ellos le gruñeron, advirtiéndole que no rompiera la formación.

Lonny se apartó hasta quedar en el centro. Harry lo rodeaba, sus mandíbulas cerradas, el pelo erizado y las orejas levantadas. Harry estaba sobre sus cuatro patas con la cabeza levantada. Su tamaño en forma de lobo era más grande que cualquier lobo Timber del hocico al rabo media un metro ochenta y pesaba ciento cuarenta kilos. Un monstruo.

Lonny se acostó y mostró su cuello. Esperando que su sumisa posición complaciera a Harry y lo convenciera de no matarlo por su traición.

Harry gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Su asistente sabía que nada de lo que hiciera ahora iba hacer que él lo dejara pasar. Harry no aceptaría su sumisión, solo su muerte. Lonny se puso de pie viendo alrededor buscando por donde escapar. Corrió al bosque como si la manada del infierno lo estuviera casando, y lo hacían.

Harry lo derribó, desgarrándole los músculos y huesos del cuello a Lonny. Oyó el inconfundible ruido y sabía que su ex-asistente no se recuperaría de esto. Él soltó el flácido cuerpo que regresó a su forma humana. Los centinelas también cambiaron.

—¡No toleraré traiciones en la manada! —Harry estaba furioso y su dedo señalaba a cada uno de los lobos. Su brazo bajó señalando el cuerpo del lobo muerto. —Sáquenlo de aquí, no recibirá un entierro ceremonial. Solo tiren el cadáver muy lejos de aquí. —Los lobos se precipitaron a seguir la orden. Ellos ni siquiera se vistieron antes de llevarse el cuerpo de Lonny. Si solo pudieran cambiar sin destrozar la ropa.

Harry regresó inmediatamente a la casa directo a darse un baño y lavar toda la peste que hubiera quedado en su piel. No podía acostarse al lado de su pareja con la sangre del traidor cubriéndolo. Harry tomó una profunda y calmada respiración mientras lavaba la evidencia. Tenía que tranquilizar a Louis. Se rehusaba a seguir iracundo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando tranquilamente el doctor entró.

Harry tomó una toalla y se cubrió mientras le pedía privacidad.

—Chico, ayudé a tu mama cuando te tuvo. He incluso realicé la circuncisión. —El doctor le dio una tierna sonrisa mientras Harry se preguntaba qué quería.

Harry le sonrió al viejo lobo, negó con la cabeza y se puso unos pantalones. Louis seguía dormido. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que el culpable había sido ajusticiado. Ahora todo lo que faltaba era que su pareja sanara.

Harry cuidadosamente levantó las manos de Louis y las giró para examinar los puntos alrededor de sus muñecas. Se veían más como bandas, el negro hilo rodeaba toda la muñeca. Lonny había sido un cruel hijo de perra. Había amarrado el alambre como brazaletes alrededor de cada muñeca y entonces una pequeña pieza los conectaba. Estaban tan apretados en las muñecas de su pareja que Harry estaba sorprendido de que no se hubieran desprendido sus manos. El hecho de que pudiera perder algo de su uso causaba un dolor opresivo en el corazón de Harry. Besando ligeramente cada lesión, las dejó abajo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron. Lágrimas caían mientras gemía.

—Eso duele.

Levantar a su bebé en sus brazos no era opción, tenía demasiadas lesiones. En lugar de eso acarició suavemente el cabello, retirándolo de sus ojos. Harry vio esos ojos color azul. Lo sé, bebé. Tu cuerpo sanará más rápido que el de un humano no emparejado, pero aún así tomará tiempo.

🥀

Louis trató de tomar la mano de Harry, pero sus dedos no se cerraron. Él vio sus muñecas por primera vez con horror. Examinó ambas muñecas girándolas, abrió la boca con incrédulidad, entonces empujó la creación de Frankenstein bajo las sabanas y se hundió en la cama.

—No, bebé. Sanaras. Dale tiempo.

—Tú puedes decir eso, no es tu cuerpo el que está desfigurado. Solo...solo vete. —¿Cómo usaría sus manos de nuevo? No podía formar un puño. Louis trataba bajo las sabanas. Trataba de tocar la punta de sus dedos con el pulgar, pero ninguno respondía. Arremetió con ira.—¡Solo vete! No quiero que me veas de esta forma. ¡Vete! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad. Los abrió inmediatamente y se dio cuenta que él tendría siempre miedo a la oscuridad desde ahora, siempre se acordaría de esos túneles cuando tratara de dormir.

🥀

Harry le dio a Louis su espacio. Sentándose en una silla en el rincón. Dejando que Louis sacara toda su rabia, llorando y gritando. Sabía que Louis necesitaba eso, necesitaba liberar a los demonios que ahora lo acechaban. Harry se hundió en la silla oculto por las sombras del cuarto.

🥀

Cody levantó la mirada cuando oyó a Louis gritar y llorar. Lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Su pequeño amigo llevaría por siempre esas cicatrices. Infiernos, Cody se estremeció cuando cerró los ojos y vio el cuerpo sangrando y golpeado acostado en la tierra de esos túneles.

Las lágrimas de Tank bajaban por sus mejillas, se giró dándole la espalda a todo el mundo, buscando privacidad. Cody vio el ligero estremecimiento de los hombros del gran hombre. Estaba llorando. Se requería un infierno para lograr que un  _tanque_ _Sherman_  llorara. Cody se limpió el nudo en su garganta, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Cody, Tank, Jasper y Remi estaban sentados en la cocina en silencio escuchando el torturado llanto de un hombre quebrantado.

Remi se frotó la cara mientras las lágrimas de Jasper caían y él se limpiaba la nariz sollozando. Louis había pasado horas con él, jugando a esos malditos video juegos. Pateándoles el trasero a cada uno con los que jugaba. Jasper había llegado a ser muy bueno. Pero Louis siempre era el hiperganador. Él saltaba alrededor, gritando amenazas y riéndose. El estudio no sería lo mismo sin él ahí. Jasper quería ir con él, confortarlo, pero sabía que Louis no podía ser confortado ahora. Justo ahora él estaba luchando con la rabia dentro de él, y solo él podría ganar o perder.

—Ven aquí. —Cody extendió los brazos, esperando que Jasper entrara en ellos. Cody acariciaba su espalda y se mecía, besó su sien y lo calmaba. Ninguno se asombró de que ellos tuvieran una relación de no-pareja. A Jasper no le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran.

—Él es tan pequeño. ¿Cómo va a recuperarse de esto?¿Cómo, Cody? Puede que él nunca vuelva a usar sus manos, y las cicatrices emocionales, no se recuperará de eso en mucho tiempo. —Jasper preguntaba apoyándose en Cody.

—Lo sé, bebé. Nos tiene a todos nosotros para ayudarle. Le ayudaremos a atravesar por esto. —Cody se levantó de su asiento, llevándose a Jasper a un lugar más privado.

🥀

El corazón de Harry se desgarraba. Escuchó a Louis hasta que su pareja perdió la voz. Él había usado cada maldición inventada. Trató de lanzar la almohada, enojándose incluso más cuando no pudo agarrarla. Harry solo siguió sentado en silencio, resistiendo el embate. Cuando Louis finalmente se agotó. Harry se acercó y apagó la lámpara.

—¡No! Deja la luz encendida, por favor. No más oscuridad. —La voz de Louis era la de un niño asustado, su mirada le rogaba a Harry.

Harry asintió.

Conseguiría interruptores que disminuyeran la luz, siempre mantendría una luz baja junto a su pareja. Haría lo que fuera por asegurarse de que Louis se sintiera a salvo. El doctor había permanecido sentado junto a su paciente cuando Harry se apartó y le había dado su privacidad a Louis para que soltara su ira, ahora él palmeaba el hombro de Harry, señalando con la cabeza que él ocuparía la silla que Harry había dejado vacía. El doctor se quedó toda la noche.

🥀

Habían pasado dos días desde la dura experiencia de Louis. El doctor retiró los puntos, diciendo que la sangre de Harry había hecho un excelente trabajo ayudándole a sanar. Le dio a Louis una lista de ejercicios para ayudarle a recuperar la fuerza de las muñecas y manos. Louis finalmente podía respirar sin dolor con sus costillas reparadas. Era bueno tener a los lobos a mano. Podrían acaparar el negocio de la salud.

Louis estaba de pie junto al arco en el estudio, viendo a los chicos jugar los video juegos que él ya no podía jugar. Bajaba la cabeza avergonzado cada vez que Harry le ayudaba a usar el cuarto de baño. Se quedaba en silencio mientras Tank o Cody lo alimentaban. Se sentaba en una cómoda silla durante horas, viendo al techo y apretando una pelota de hule espuma que continuamente se le caía a la alfombra. Louis la pateó gritándole a la maldita cosa.

—Bien, no me ayudes, eres un inútil pedazo de hule. —¿Qué tan bajo había llegado? Maldecir a un objeto inanimado que rodaba alejándose.

Vio la pelota, y entonces vio alrededor del cuarto que se había convertido en su auto impuesta jaula de oro. Parpadeó varias veces cuando su mente empezó a limpiar la nube que lo había cubierto.

Una epifanía lentamente se formaba. Con todos esos gritos, sus silencios e incluso al patear la pelota, él lentamente estaba renunciando.

Frunció el ceño con ira. Louis Tomlinson ¡nunca renunciaba! Sus padres lo habían educado mejor que esto. Cuando la vida lanza rocas, mentalmente te pones las botas de excursión y sigues adelante. Entonces, ¿Por qué renunciaría ahora?

Él luchó con la perilla moviéndola con los antebrazos hasta que logró abrirla. Entró como una tormenta a la oficina de Harry y pateó la puerta.

—¿Cómo te atreves a aceptar que renuncie? —Harry lo miraba impactado mientras se ponía de pie y permitía que su irritada pareja entrara.

—¿De qué estás hablando, bebé?

—¡De ti! Sentado ahí sintiendo lastima de ti mismo, o de mi o de lo que sea. Te escondes detrás de ese escritorio como si todo estuviera bien. No te he visto durante dos días enteros. Deberías haberme pateado el trasero y decirme que me levantara y continuara. ¿En lugar de eso? En lugar de eso, yo estaba lentamente deslizándome a una depresión. Ayúdame, Harry. ¡Es tu trabajo ayudarme a salir de este abismo! —Louis apuñalaba con su dedo el abdomen de Harry.

Harry tomó sus muñecas, viéndolas asombrado. —¿Ves lo que estás haciendo? Mira bebé. —Harry levantó las muñecas de Louis mostrando que tres dedos estaban curvados, su pulgar y el índice semejaban una pistola mientras Louis señalaba a Harry.

Louis se rió nerviosamente, flexionó y extendió esos tres dedos. Su pulgar también comenzaba a moverse. El índice era el único que no se movía, pero él podría vivir con eso. Louis comenzó a llorar mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos, vio a su amante con una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas. Se reía y lloraba.

—Sabía que podrías hacerlo, bebé. —Harry abrazó a su pareja feliz de que Louis sintiera que algo de su vida regresaba. Habían sido días oscuros desde ese horrible evento. Quería ver reír a su pareja de nuevo, saltando alrededor emocionado. Competir con su hombre. Extrañaba eso. Harry sabía que Louis había atravesado por mucho, pero él extrañaba al enérgico cachorro en que se había convertido su pareja. Parecía que su pareja estaba en el camino de la recuperación.

—Te amo bebé. —Harry besó la cima de la cabeza de Louis.

—También te amo, pareja.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
